


都市爱情故事

by Wings1827



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings1827/pseuds/Wings1827
Summary: 普通人AU穷酸小记者克拉克 × 富家花花公子布鲁斯summary：是人都会被催婚，但不是人都能莫名变弯钓到富二代。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这只是一个沙雕脑洞！！十分OOC！十分OOC！十分OOC！！崩坏特别严重！不喜勿入！不喜勿入！不喜勿入！

 

布鲁斯·韦恩，韦恩家族独生子，哥谭著名的布鲁西宝贝，现在被自己母亲催婚中。

 

“昨晚在大都会的party玩得开心吗？我的小甜心？”端庄的韦恩夫人在享用早餐时，突然来了这么一句。

布鲁斯费了好大劲儿才没有喷出那口咖啡，他求助般的看了眼对面的父亲，但是托马斯只是把脸严严实实的藏在《哥谭自由报》后面，假装自己是薛定谔的那只猫。

“还好。”求助悲剧的布鲁斯只能含糊的回答，祈祷着这个对话能就此结束——虽然基本上没这个可能性。

“那么有没有遇见心仪的女孩儿？”玛莎端着杯子笑的温柔，但布鲁斯就是不敢抬头看她。“我听说——”

“啊，抱歉妈妈，我突然想起来我今天还有些事情要办。”布鲁斯突然打断了自己的母亲，他扔下叉子吻了一下母亲，就急匆匆的就往门口奔去，“晚餐不用等我了。”

“布鲁斯！！”玛莎不满的叫他，但回应她的只是被“砰”的一声关上的大门。“托马斯！！”

玛莎责备的拍了下丈夫的报纸，托马斯这才慢吞吞的探出来半个脑袋，用一种疑惑不解的表情看着她，仿佛根本没有觉察到刚刚发生了什么。

“怎么了亲爱的？”他故意以一种慢吞吞的声音开口，“我刚刚在研究股票行情。”

“你这个做父亲的也该催催他了！”玛莎对他这种鸵鸟态度十分不满，“难道你想看着我们的宝贝孤独终老吗？”

“如果他愿意我也没法啊。”托马斯嘟囔了一句，然后在玛莎的又一次拍打下赶忙改口，“啊，上次不是说要把布朗夫人家的侄女介绍给布鲁斯吗？”

“他在相亲的时候把人家姑娘带去了party，然后抱着两个模特溜了。”玛莎用力的切下一块培根，刀和盘子摩擦的声音让托马斯抖了一下，“布朗夫人为此三天没怎么和我说话。”

“噗——咳咳……”托马斯在夫人的目光下把笑声咽了回去，“啊，他确实不应该这样做。那么这件事还是要你多费心了，玛莎。我一会儿有个会议要开，先走了。”

托马斯快速的吻了一下夫人的额头，接着就跟他儿子一样飞快的消失在大门外。

 

无所事事的布鲁斯，在哥谭市里连续转了三圈之后，决定去大都会晃一晃。期间他还收到了玛莎发给他的，六个相亲姑娘的相关资料。

自从他大学毕业开始，玛莎为他介绍女朋友的热情，就变得一年比一年旺盛。尤其是在他的年龄不断随时间上升，并有过几次失败的恋情之后，玛莎简直恨不得把全美国的适龄女孩的照片都递到他眼前。用玛莎的话说就是，自己英俊的儿子不能因此荒废大好青春，而是应该在他最好的年华获得最完美的爱情。当然这种爱情是指交换戒指，并且最好再加一个小宝宝那种，毕竟每一位母亲都或多或少的会有让子女成家立业的心。

托马斯和布鲁斯曾经对此抗议过，虽然他们抗议的具体原因不太一样，但至少都算是在抗议玛莎过于急迫的催婚。毕竟布鲁斯他才刚过了而立之年，他的时间不该浪费在谈情说爱上面，他应该做的是享受生活/继承公司！！

当然，在最后一点上布鲁斯和托马斯如今仍未达成共识。

但是他们却根本扛不住玛莎每天的“亲情攻势”，到最后哪怕话题只不过是早晨的天气，或者是阿尔弗雷德刚做好的小甜饼，都最终能被她绕到“布鲁斯应该结婚”了这个话题上，然后猝不及防的被塞满怀的相亲资料。

托马斯是第一个向玛莎投降的，他只想在面对了一天董事会之后，能够在晚上睡个安稳觉。布鲁斯则仗着拥有自己那群狐朋狗友，每天昼伏夜出的开通宵party，以此来错开和母亲的相遇时间，玛莎有时甚至需要通过报纸的娱乐版，才能知道自己的儿子最近又做了些什么。为此她不止一次的同阿尔弗雷德抱怨，说布鲁斯是只“没有良心的蝙蝠”。至于阿尔弗雷德？阿尔弗雷德只会为韦恩夫人填满她的茶杯。

被第七个好友拒绝之后，布鲁斯半瘫在街边咖啡馆的露天座椅里，为自己“悲惨”的命运长吁短叹，根本不在意自己慵懒的样子，已经被收进了多少人的手机或者相机里。玛莎一定提前同那群家伙的母亲一一打过了招呼，不然就那群party狂人，怎么会在今天一致拒绝了他的邀请？早知道就不因为怕玛莎寂寞，而为她举办什么读书联谊会了。

就在布鲁斯闷闷不乐的瞪着那杯廉价咖啡，思索着自己今天一天要如何度过时，他的手机又一次的响了起来。明显思绪不在此处的布鲁斯，看都没看便就接了起来。

“午安，我的甜心。”玛莎的声音愉快的传了过来，让布鲁斯感觉简直像“阴谋”得逞后的愉悦。“今天和你的朋友有什么紧要的安排吗？”

“……没有，妈妈。”这个时候后悔已经来不及了，布鲁斯只有老老实实的回答，“不过我想一会儿去公司看看，老爸很可能需要我的帮助。”

面对那群老家伙虽然是个下策，但永远比被笑眯眯的母亲逮到，然后硬塞去和一个从未见过的人尬聊要好得多。

“我跟你爸爸问过了，他说今天有合同要谈，让你别去瞎捣乱。”玛莎似乎早就料到了他会这么说，轻轻松松的就堵上了他的退路。“五点之前到家亲爱的，我和伯德夫人约在了七点。”

“哦，妈妈抱歉，奥利弗突然给我来电话了，我想应该是那个合——”

“哦？是吗？但我怎么不记得你在那个公司里有过职务？”玛莎的声音突然从他身后传了出来，韦恩夫人笑眯眯的看着满脸惊愕的自家儿子，“阿尔弗推荐的追踪器还真好用。”

布鲁斯开始很认真的后悔，为什么当时只是买了一部分股份，而没有让奎恩给他在合资公司里安个头衔，至少他还能用这个来光明正大的躲开玛莎。

“呃……妈妈你听我——”布鲁斯站起来无力的试图解释。

“哦，我的宝贝，这只是一次会面而已。”玛莎捧住他的脸循循善诱，“相信我，那个姑娘不会把你生吞活剥了的。”

不，她会的，就算她不会，你和伯德夫人也会把我生吞活剥了的。布鲁斯忍住了自己翻白眼的欲望，他还不想当众被自己母亲拍后脑勺。

“除非你现在能告诉我你找到了此生真爱。”玛莎的表情看起来仿佛势在必得。

然而，就在布鲁斯深感无助的这个时候，一道有点犹豫的声音插了进来：“恕我冒昧，夫人。请问您就是那位玛莎·韦恩夫人吗？”

布鲁斯和玛莎一同扭头，就看到一个穿着老土格子西服，背着斜挎包挂着记者证的男人，正站距离玛莎身后半米远的地方。男人推了推自己脸上那个蠢得要死的黑框眼镜，露出一个略带紧张却足够得体的微笑。

“您好，我是星球日报的记者，克拉克·肯特。”男人微笑着向玛莎伸出手去，“请——”

“好吧母亲，我现在决定向您坦诚我隐瞒已久的秘密。”不知道大脑里何处灵光一闪的的布鲁斯，突然打断了克拉克的话，长腿一迈直接站到了小记者的身边，并且动作亲昵的挽住了他的胳膊。

“这个男人，他就是我的此生挚爱。”

然后，布鲁斯收到了两束难以置信的目光。

 

这，便是整个故事的起因。

 

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：这里的玛莎十分溺爱布鲁斯，而布鲁斯就是一个小混蛋，可怜的肯特记者全程被总裁恣意调戏

02

尽管眼前事情的发展令人措手不及，但玛莎·什么场面没见过·韦恩依旧维持了自己的优雅，没有像一旁的那个土里土气的小记者一样，差点找不到自己的下巴。

“我亲爱的孩子，这个玩笑一点都不可爱。”玛莎对布鲁斯微笑着，“快点放开这位可怜的记者先生，你吓到他了。”

“不！母亲我没有开玩笑！”布鲁斯难得的露出一个严肃的表情，他深情的搂住克拉克的肩膀，“他就是我的真爱，他是我另一半的灵魂！是我的生命！没有他我是会死的！”

然后那两道难以置信的目光，直接进化成了活见了鬼的目光。

“那个，很抱歉，韦——唔！”记者先生犹犹豫豫的想开口为自己辩解一下，但说到半截却突然红着脸住了口。

因为看穿了他意图的布鲁斯为了不让自己露馅，在情急之下一把揪住了他的裤腰带，布鲁斯本想是将记者先生往后拉一把以此打断他的话，结果却在慌忙中出了错，拽着皮带将他的裤子一把提了起来。于是，记者先生的内裤边便由此不偏不倚的，卡进了男性下半身最敏感的部位里。

但是玛莎却不知道他们之间的小动作，毕竟克拉克的衣服实在是太大，哪怕被布鲁斯狠狠地揪住了后腰，也几乎没有太大的变化。因此，这一幕落在亲爱的韦恩夫人眼里，就变成了自己儿子一副破釜沉舟的模样当街出柜，而他的那位“地下恋人”则亲昵的同他搂在一起，满脸都是羞涩的绯红……

这个场面实在是太过刺激，玛莎觉得自己下一秒就要捂心口倒地。她勉强压下了内心翻涌的情绪，气势汹汹的看了眼克拉克，然后气势汹汹的瞪向布鲁斯。

“你，之后跟我好好解释。”说完便头也不回的坐进一直等在路边的车里。

布鲁斯一直看着那辆足够低调的车离开视野，才终于松了口气。虽然这是个下下下策，但他至少知道自己近期，不会再被塞进哪个茶座或者饭店里被迫相亲了。接下来他只要能够避开玛莎就可以，也许他该再来一次游轮party或者瑞士滑雪……

“先生，韦恩先生。”布鲁斯的沉思被人打断了，那个记者正满脸通红的拽着他的胳膊。“请问您可以放开我的裤腰带了吗？我的屁股被勒的很痛。”

“哦，那可真抱歉，科特先生。”布鲁斯赶忙松手推到距离他三步远的地方，仿佛刚刚作出那种亲昵动作的人不是自己。“真抱歉耽误了您的午餐时间。”

“啊，没事。呃……那个，韦恩先生，我——”

“哦，天哪，刚刚四周没有狗仔吧？”布鲁斯这才担心的四下看了看，“再登上娱乐头条，老头子就要冻结我一张黑卡了。”

“不，刚刚没有人注意这边。”记者先生推了推眼镜。“韦恩先生我——”

“那真是太好了，感谢您对我的无私帮助，科特先生。我将对此永生难忘。那么再会了，亲爱的科特先生。”

得到肯定答复的布鲁斯，语气轻快地打断了对方，他迈开两条长腿极为灵活的钻进了自己的车里，在绝尘而去之前还不忘丢给呆愣的记者先生一个飞吻。然后将他那句“我的名字不叫科特”淹没在跑车激起的灰尘里。

 

这件事情这对于布鲁斯来说，只不过是他追寻刺激的人生中一个小小小小小的插曲。之后跑去星城跟奥利弗接连嗨了好几天的他，早就把自己那天干的荒唐事，连同玛莎要求的解释一并忘在了脑后。因此当他在睡梦中，被玛莎揪着耳朵从自己别墅的床上拽起来时，仍旧没有觉察他把自己到底扔进了一个怎样麻烦的漩涡里。

“妈妈！你怎么来了！！”不得不坐起来的布鲁斯，惊叫着拽住下滑的被单。

“怎么？我来看看我自己的儿子也不行吗？”玛莎放开了那只可怜的耳朵“给我爬起来，今天的太阳都已经转一圈了。”

“哦，看在上帝的分上，我今天凌晨三点才睡下的。”布鲁斯揉着额头抱怨着，伸手去够自己的睡袍，“又是什么事？还有拜托夫人，请给我一点空间？”

“现在是晚上七点，我的小睡鼠。”玛莎一脸嫌恶的用指头勾起那件满是酒味的睡衣，然后将它扔进了旁边的垃圾桶里。“别告诉我你没收到大都会图书馆剪彩仪式的邀请函，不许找任何借口溜走，你可是韦恩公司的继承人。”

“妈妈！”惯于裸睡的布鲁斯发出一声绝望的叫喊。

“哦得了吧，亲爱的。”玛莎满不在乎的耸耸肩，“你身上哪处我没看过？”

但布鲁斯只是裹紧了自己的小被子，不认输的瞪向自己的母亲。

“好吧，好吧，儿子大了。”玛莎揉了揉布鲁斯的头发，这才走出门去，单门刚关上没几秒钟，她又探进头来，“一会儿你要好好给我解释解释你的那位’真爱’，这次别想给我逃走。”

“妈妈！！”

不过，就算把布鲁斯堵在了他自己的房间里，玛莎依然没能得到自己想要的解释。她儿子卧室的落地玻璃窗为主人提供了捷径，当玛莎发现时，布鲁斯已经钻进跑车里闪的连人影都没了。

但可惜的是，他今天仍旧要乖乖的出席那个该死的剪彩仪式，跟在自己父亲身边，面部抽筋的对每一位前来攀谈的家伙微笑，毕竟他还不想被冻结全部资金。在应付完又一波商人政客还是什么鬼的记者，以及一群不断试图挤到他怀里的女性（可能还有男性？）之后，布鲁斯发现一直在身边顶着自己的玛莎不见了。还没等他高兴上几秒，就看到玛莎在大厅的角落里正和什么人——哦，该死是那天的那个记者！

布鲁斯立刻放下酒杯，消无声息的溜到他们身后开始偷听。

“你就是克拉克·肯特？”他听到玛莎严肃的声音，“我给你一百万，你离开我儿子。”

看来玛莎一定是把他的话当真了！不过……这正好可以免去那些烦人的相亲，反正最后说分手就可以。迅速衡量了一下利弊的布鲁斯，忙不迭的抢在肯特记者开口前冒了出来。

“妈妈，您不能这样做！”布鲁斯露出一副极为难过又深情的样子，眼睛里甚至都泛起了湿润，“如果没有他，我宁愿孤独终老！”

哦，他的演技真的是太棒了。看吧！母亲已经震惊到说不出话来了！布鲁斯忍不住在心底为自己热烈鼓掌。

“……韦恩先生，在您说这句话的时候，能不能先把脸上的口红印擦掉？”被布鲁斯用力搂到要变形的克拉克推了推眼镜，“而且您在几分钟之前，才刚刚吻过一位美丽的女士好吗？”

“哦……甜心你这是吃醋了吗？”“深情款款”的布鲁斯转而握住他的手，“放心，那只不过是一个礼节性的亲吻罢了。”

你他妈骗鬼啊！还有这是什么诡异的霸道总裁戏码？！克拉克抽搐着嘴角，努力的将差点脱口而出的脏话咽了回去。既然跟他说不通，那就只能寄希望于韦恩夫人，他用力把自己的手抽了回来，然后满脸歉意的看向韦恩夫人。

“很抱歉，韦恩夫人。”他诚挚的道歉着，“这是一个误会，我完全跟贵公子没有任何关系，我们那天甚至是第一次见面。”

“别担心我的甜心，有我在我是不会让你受委屈的！”布鲁斯格外帅气的把人往背后一拽，“妈妈，您有任何怒火都请向我发吧！他是无辜的！”

而后面的克拉克已经完全是看怪兽的表情了。

“够了！布鲁斯你别再说了！”玛莎按着自己剧烈起伏的胸口，一副失望至极的表情，“我是绝对不会承认你们的！”

然后她一甩裙摆，大步的离开了大厅。

“韦恩先生……”克拉克头痛的试图劝说布鲁斯结束这荒唐的闹剧。

“感谢您今天的配合，莱特先生。”布鲁斯对他轻佻的一笑，“您的恩惠，我来日再报。”

接着他几个闪身，就把自己嵌进了那堆早就对他垂涎不已的女士们中间，将手足无措的记者先生又一次扔在了原地。

 

克拉克·霉运buff加身·肯特，今日不宜出门，出门不宜采访，采访不宜说话。

 

—TBC—


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注意】：小记者没有和露易丝谈恋爱，而他的礼仪都被布鲁斯吃了。

克拉克几乎是狼狈的在最后一秒成功打卡，他的咖啡漏了满手，领带和外套歪歪扭扭，头发也是一团乱草。他正了正自己几乎滑下鼻梁的眼镜，有点疲惫的叹了口气。

 

自从那天他在街角遇到韦恩母子，本想着搞一个大新闻，却阴差阳错的被对方搞了——呃，这个“搞”似乎用的不太恰当，但不过也差不多吧——以后，他似乎就和霉运挂上了钩。不是搞错了稿子被佩里关办公室狂骂，就是因为各种原因差点在各种场合迟到，要么就是突然黄油手在自己的女神面前出糗。

 

哦，顺便说一句，他的心中女神正是星球日报大名鼎鼎的露易丝·莱恩。只可惜，对方似乎一直把他当做自己有点笨手笨脚的小弟。

 

克拉克尽量不引起注意的溜进自己的小隔间，虽然他过于健壮的体魄让这项工作增加了不少难度系数，但至少一回生二回熟，被佩里骂多了他也知道该怎么躲着老编锐利的鹰眼。他软趴趴的瘫在键盘上，喝着难喝的廉价咖啡，等着佩里把他揪起来，然后拿着昨晚他上交的稿子臭骂。不过他暂时没有等到佩里，反倒等来了踩着高跟鞋的女神。

 

“早安，克拉克。”露易丝笑的特别温柔。

 

“早，早安。”克拉克忙不迭的抓了抓自己的头发，试图让自己看起来整齐那么一点，完全没发觉其实对方根本看都没看他的脑袋顶。

 

“下周一你有没有时间？”露易丝的笑意变得更深了，“我想拜托你一件小小的事情。”

 

“当然！完全没问题！”克拉克想都没想就答应了下来，点头点的差点把眼镜都甩下来。

 

这可是来自女神的请求啊！！亲自来拜托啊！！拒绝的还能是人吗！！

 

“那太好了。”露易丝的表情看起来像是摆脱了一个大麻烦，她极迅速的把一个邀请函甩到了他怀里，扭头就对着刚走出办公室的佩里喊了一句。

 

“游轮派对的邀请我找到合适的人选了！我现在可以飞华盛顿跟进议员丑闻了吗？”

 

“经济舱！”佩里哼了一声，然后转身继续骂人。

 

露易丝耸耸肩，丢给克拉克一句“太感谢了，小镇男孩”之后，就大步流星的奔去收拾自己的东西，他早就给自己定好了今天的航班。

 

克拉克既高兴又忧伤的，看着露易丝的背影消失在门外之后，这才后知后觉的想起应该看看自己又被她丢了啥样的麻烦。他打开那张奢华的有些过分的邀请函，福至心灵的一眼就先看到了最下方的署名。

 

“布鲁斯·韦恩”

 

啊，原来这是布鲁斯·韦恩的游轮趴体的邀请函，他要去参加哥谭花花公子的趴体了。克拉克推了一下自己缓慢下滑的眼镜，然后下一秒他猛地就把那张邀请函，连同自己的礼仪一起砸到了键盘上。

 

天杀的！！为什么又是那个艹蛋的韦恩！！！

 

 

虽然布鲁斯从来不介意狗仔们对自己生活的兴趣，但是他也没有放浪到，直接邀请那些比苍蝇还烦的家伙来参加自己的派对。而邀请露易丝·莱恩？纯粹是他想把对方约到手罢了。虽然他已经被记者女士义正辞严的拒绝了好多次，但是越战越勇不达目的决不罢休，才是他布鲁西宝贝儿的本质特色。况且他这次还抛出了独家专访的诱饵，他就不信莱恩记者的顶头上司不心动。

 

毕竟，谁能拒绝布鲁斯·韦恩的专访外加头条诱惑×2的邀请呢？

 

所以他现在的愤怒也是×2的状态。

 

“我记得我邀请的是莱恩小姐。”布鲁斯一脸不爽的看着眼前的大个子，“谁给我解释一下这个傻大个是怎么回事？”

 

“露易丝去华盛顿出差了，韦恩先生。”克拉克一脸比他更不爽的回应道。“所以主编派了我来。”

 

“哦，真可惜，为什么人家都有貌美火辣的记者采访，我去不得不面对这个刚从土里刨出来的家伙。”

 

“那还真是抱歉啊，韦恩先生。不如我们帮彼此一个忙，现在就把这个采访任务结束掉，这样你我都能不再碍彼此的眼。”

 

“嗯哼，我很赞成你——”

 

“嘿！布鲁斯！你还能不能把你的屁股给我挪上来。”奥利弗·奎恩突然嚷嚷着从他们脑袋上面冒了出来，打断了布鲁斯的话。“哦豁，这个大个子是谁？你朋友？”

 

“不是朋友。”他们异口同声地回答。

 

“哦。”奥利弗看起来吃了一惊，不过他很快就恢复了原样，“对了，你什么时候给了摩根家三女儿派对的邀请函？眼力不错哦，那个丫头可是相当的大胆火辣，纯种的派对狂魔。”

 

说完奥利弗还轻佻的吹了声口哨，以此来表示那位摩根小姐的火辣程度。但这话落到布鲁斯耳朵里，却是让他立刻就头痛了起来。他根本就不认识什么摩根小姐！这一定是玛莎的安排！哦天，玛莎竟然会直接带着相亲对象杀到派对上？！难道是上一次他演戏演的太过了？刺激到玛莎了？

 

“为什么你不早说！”布鲁斯气冲冲的仰头向着他抱怨。

 

“我也是才知道好吗？”奥利弗显得无辜极了，“如果不是因为房间不够用，谁会去查那个该死的邀请名单？”

 

布鲁斯把目光放到克拉克身上，后者仿佛看穿了他的心思一般，拔腿就要开溜。但情急之下的布鲁斯要更迅速一点，他几乎是整个人都扑到了克拉克身上，看似亲昵实则死紧的箍住了对方的肩膀。

 

“别忘了你亲爱的专访。”他在克拉克耳边咬着牙挤出单词。

 

“我要三篇。”挣脱不能的克拉克也咬牙切齿的谈判。

 

“你……”布鲁斯的反驳被克拉克的一个挣动打了回去，他恨恨的表情像是想直接啃掉克拉克的耳朵。“成交。”

 

“哇哦。”半醉的奥利弗趴在舷梯的扶手上毫无良心的看戏，“不是朋友，哼？”

 

“当然不是朋友！”他们又一次异口同声的回答，布鲁斯还丢给他一个巨大的白眼。

 

“好吧好吧，我懂得了，不是朋友。”奥利弗举手表示投降，“是秘密的男朋友。”

 

“奥利！！”

 

“奎恩先生！！”

 

奥利弗立刻从他们头顶闪了人。

 

于是当那位摩根小姐到达时，看到的就是这样一副小情侣“你侬我侬”的场景。很显然这个画面让她有点吃惊，一时间他们三人只能站在那里面面相觑。

 

“瞧瞧这是谁！是惊喜小姐！！”就在空气变得尴尬的时候，奥利弗的声音突然插了进来，他不知在何时从船上窜了下来，“欢迎你伊芙！！”

 

他高兴地同对方拥抱，然后十分自然的想她介绍另外两人。

 

“这位是我的好友布鲁斯，而这位是他的……”奥利弗向布鲁斯递去一个眼神。

 

“男朋友。”布鲁斯在克拉克背后狠狠揪了一把他的裤腰带，明示他快点自我介绍。

 

“您好，我叫克拉克·肯特。”克拉克艰难的挤出一个微笑，“很高兴认识您，摩根小姐。”

 

“哦……哦，很高兴认识你。”很显然，这个展开让满脑子派对的摩根小姐一时转不过弯而来，她只有被奥利弗半拖着拉上船去。

 

“嗯哼，看来你在派对结束之前都要扮演我的男朋友了。”等他们的身影一消失，布鲁斯立刻就同克拉克拉开了距离，“而且你那是什么表情？你知道每天有多少人争先恐后的，就是为了能跟我搞出一条暧昧花边吗？”

 

“好吧，那么请您去找一位更合适的人选好了。”克拉克满不在乎的耸耸肩，反正他回去只要跟佩里说自己被韦恩大少爷赶下了船就行，反正现在演过头骑虎难下的人不是他。

 

“给我滚回来。”布鲁斯气哼哼的扯住克拉克的领子，拽着他登上邮轮，“别忘了你的三篇专访，凯特。”

 

“现在是五篇了，就在您说出’男朋友’三个字的时候。”克拉克·跟着韦恩少爷学会了无耻行径·肯特，对着布鲁斯的瞪视耸了耸肩，“而且如果您想成功的演过这一次，请允许我小小的提一个建议。”

 

“啊，是什么啊亲爱的记者先生。”布鲁斯哼哼哈哈的应付着，满脑子都是我今天怎么这么倒霉。

 

“我的名字不是科特，不是莱特，也不是凯特。”克拉克攥住布鲁斯的手腕，迫使他的眼睛正对上自己的，然后克拉克深深地吸了一口气。

 

 

“而是他妈的克拉克·肯特！！！！！！！！！！！”

 

 

—TBC—


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章是真的崩坏玛丽苏出天际，而且我觉得这个时候开车还是太早了吧……
> 
> 【恭喜韦恩少爷成功激活小镇男孩腹黑技能点】

“好吧，克拉克·他妈的·肯特。”布鲁斯翻了个巨型的白眼，轻佻的挥了挥手，“我记住了。”

“你就是学不会如何尊重别人。”好脾气的记者先生在爆发的边缘徘徊。

“没办法，谁叫我是那个布鲁斯·有钱的毒舌混账·韦恩呢。”布鲁斯戳着克拉克的胸肌，他指了指已经驶出一段距离的游轮，“如果不想我现在就让人把你扔下去，那就受着吧，亲爱的记者先生。”

“有钱就可以让你为所欲为吗？！”正直的记者先生看起来简直要出离愤怒了。

“是啊，有钱就是可以为所欲为。”布鲁斯一脸故作可怜的无辜表情，唱咏叹调一般的拉着长音。“这就是人生啊~~~”

他灵巧的转了个圈，跑调的哼哼起《爱情就像一只自由的小鸟》，几下就滑出了克拉克的视线。嘚瑟的让克拉克有那么几秒，真心实意的希望他的轮滑鞋能突然丢个轮子。但他现在已经为了专访而上了贼船，现在就算他想跳下去要游上个几百海里才行……克拉克推了下自己的眼镜，镜片上白光一闪——

罢了！就当为了专访！

 

虽然奥利弗并不介意布鲁斯的新对象是男人女人，在他的认知里只要布鲁斯乐意，搞个不是人的都有可能。但是这却不能代表船上其他人也能如此大度，毕竟自愿上韦恩“贼”船的男男女女也是都各怀鬼胎，因此当“奎恩牌大嘴巴”把布鲁斯有了“秘密男朋友”的事迹叭叭出去之后，本想溜回房间的克拉克立刻成了众人的焦点。记者先生艰难的维持着自己的微笑，一面应付那些或好奇或恶毒的提问，一面暗搓搓的对着布鲁斯抛瞪眼。

“你不去救救你的小可爱吗？”奎恩甜言蜜语的哄走了几位模特，懒洋洋地瘫在躺椅上打趣着很明显不爽的布鲁斯。

“他不是我的小可爱。”布鲁斯的声音像是从嗓子眼挤出来的，他对着几位女士微笑，然后继续狠狠瞪被众人团团包围的克拉克，“他是我的倒霉之星。”

“好吧好吧。”奥利弗耸耸肩，毕竟他对自己发小的罗曼史一点兴趣都没有，“不过布鲁斯，最好别让那群家伙太过分，记者先生看起来要撑不住了。”

布鲁斯不屑的撇嘴：“一个记者如果连言语攻击都扛不住，那也太——”

“咚！哗——”

布鲁斯话音未落，他们就被突然被扔进泳池的重物溅了一身得水。布鲁斯气冲冲的坐起来，就见到一身西装还背着蠢不拉几公文包的克拉克正在里面沉浮。布鲁斯和奥利弗一脸懵逼的看着那个大个子挣扎了几下，接着就和他笨重的公文包一同咕噜噜的沉了下去，不一会儿就没了动静。

“……”

“……”

“见鬼的肯特！！！”

布鲁斯扯下墨镜随手一甩，纵身制造出今天的第二颗深水炸弹。

 

幸好记者先生只是因为身上东西过重，一时情急又小腿抽筋才导致的沉底，他良好的憋气能力甚至都没让他喝几口水。虽然他刚被布鲁斯捞出来时真的可怜极了，可除了彻底湿透之外没有任何的异常。但这件事确实是因布鲁斯而起，所以就算是克拉克并无大碍，他还是得别别扭扭的过来表示一下歉意，无论如何他还是需要克拉克笔下留情的。而当他看到床上摊着的短路电脑，以及看不出原样的速记本时，歉意又诡异的多了几分。

“呃……十分抱歉，肯特先生。”布鲁斯厚着脸皮开口，他第一次为自己如此戏弄这个老实的家伙而有些后悔，“我可以做出赔偿，任何赔偿都可以。”

“在做了坏事之后就开始用支票解决问题。”克拉克往后梳了一把头发，怒气冲冲的转过身，“真是有钱就可以为所欲为，哼？”

“肯——”

在克拉克转身的瞬间，布鲁斯的声音就卡在了自己的嗓子里动弹不得。克拉克摘掉了自己的眼镜，没有了镜片的阻挡，那双蔚蓝的眼睛仿佛正在熠熠生辉一般，而往后梳的头发露出了他饱满的额头，让他原本平凡无奇的脸，立刻变得如同古罗马雕塑般英俊。因为暂时没有换洗的衣物，克拉克只穿了一条工作人员提供的泳裤，他健壮的手臂和完美的八块腹肌在水珠和阳光的映衬下闪闪发光。

虽然八卦小报都说布鲁斯男女通吃，放浪无边，但实际上韦恩少爷只不过是对那些漂亮的人，或者事物抵抗力薄弱，说白了其实他就是个颜控晚期。而现在他眼前的克拉克，正完美的符合了吹毛求疵的布鲁斯每一条标准：蓝色眼睛，长相俊美，身材堪称完美。所以后果就是，接下来克拉克说了什么布鲁斯几乎一个字儿都没听进去。

“韦恩先生？您有没有在听？”克拉克说了一大堆，却发现对方只是看着他有点出神，顿时气不打一处来的他，直接上前狠狠弹了布鲁斯的脑门。“布鲁斯·韦恩！！”

“嗷！你个混蛋！！”布鲁斯痛的大叫，他伸手就想抓克拉克的衣领，却因为对方正光着上半身一把抓到了他坚实的胸肌。

然后好死不死的，奥利弗突然从门口探出了头：“嘿老兄，你男朋友还好吗？我已经把那几个作妖的列进黑名单了，回去就好好教训他们一顿——哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！！抱歉抱歉！！我这就闪！！！”

奥利弗惨叫一声，一把捂住自己的眼睛迅速漂移而去，期间还不忘为他们贴心的关好门。

“咳……韦恩先生，请您放开我。”尴尬无比的克拉克拉了拉布鲁斯的手腕，示意他赶紧松开自己那块无辜的肉。

但是他面红耳赤的样子突然让布鲁斯玩儿心大起，乐于作死的韦恩少爷不仅没有松手，反而极为色情的揉捏了起来。

“怎么，这里很敏感吗？肯特先生？”他坏笑着勾起嘴角，“还是从没有人这样爱抚过你呢？这么性感的胸肌应该没人拒绝的了吧？”

“韦恩先生，你这是性骚扰！”克拉克恼火的想推开他，却脚底一滑直接栽进了床里，连带着布鲁斯也倒在了他的身上。

“啊哦，看看现在谁才是性骚扰？”布鲁斯故意笨拙的在克拉克身上扭动着，装做自己平衡不好爬不起来。“哦，您裤子里怎么突然多了个烫手的棒子？！”

他一脸无辜的大叫起来，然后克拉克的颜色就肉眼可见的红了起来。尽管布鲁斯并不介意跟火辣的对象来上一炮，但是这个记者看起来并不好这么一口。因此他只是大笑着拍了拍克拉克完美的腹肌，权当做是报了刚刚被弹了脑门的仇。

但就在布鲁斯准备起身，放过这个可怜的家伙时，他突然觉得自己腰间一紧，接着一个天旋地转之后，他就被面朝下按进了柔软的床铺里。布鲁斯艰难的扭头，发现刚刚还在自己身下面红耳赤的小记者，此刻正在上面对着他虎视眈眈，完全没有了刚刚的纯良模样。

“你……你干嘛？”布鲁斯想爬起来，却被捉住手腕死死的按住，“你他妈给我放开！混蛋！”

“当然是将韦恩先生想要的性骚扰进行到底。”很显然气不打一处来的克拉克，是不想轻易地放过他了。

“呃……那个我们有话好说。”布鲁斯不断地躲着克拉克的手，语气也软了好几倍，“我知道我做的很过分，我会为此作出补偿，你想要多少钱都行——嗷！！”

布鲁斯突然发出一声惨叫，因为克拉克用力的抓了一把他的屁股。

“您不是正在补偿我么？韦恩先生？”克拉克的语气里带了点笑意，让布鲁斯十分的想踹烂他那张俊脸。

“你这是强奸！！你个混蛋！！”布鲁斯在克拉克身下扭动着，愤怒的大声嚷嚷。

“哦，得了吧，那刚刚是谁坐在我的阴茎上疯狂扭屁股的？”克拉克一手按着布鲁斯的手腕，一面利落的剥下他的裤子。“只要我刚才表现出一点兴趣，你就会直接和我打炮了。对不对？韦恩先生？”

“该死。”被看穿的布鲁斯暗暗骂了一句，接着挣扎的更加厉害，“你他妈从哪里来的怪力！”

“住在农场的人力气太小可不行。韦恩公子。”克拉克一面钳制着他，一面游刃有余的继续剥他的衣服，“还有，注意你的语言。”

克拉克轻松地翻过挣扎的布鲁斯，然后对着那对挺翘的臀瓣，狠狠拍了一掌。

布鲁斯的挣扎瞬间卡壳。

“你……”他颤巍巍瞪向克拉克。

“我什么？”克拉克毫无表情的又扇了一巴掌。

“你竟然敢打我？！”布鲁斯气愤的大吼，挣扎的力度也大了不少。“你个恶心的乡巴佬！！”

“哦，但是被我这个’恶心的乡巴佬’的屁股的韦恩先生，可是因此硬了呢。”克拉克轻轻松松的把他翻了过来，一把抓住了他不知在何时已经半勃的阴茎。

“该死……”这下布鲁斯可不敢轻举妄动了，毕竟他的阴茎正被握在那只危险的手里，他只能恨恨的瞪着克拉克，试图用目光杀死他。

“别这么看我，反正对你来说只不过是打了个炮不是么？”克拉克无辜的耸耸肩，用力的撸动了那跟阴茎几下。

“唔！！”布鲁斯不由自主的呻吟一声，往上挺了挺腰。

“有这么舒服？”克拉克轻声笑着，然后得到了一个愤怒的瞪视。

克拉克耸耸肩不再说什么，他开始快速撸动布鲁斯的阴茎，用力的揉捏着两个囊袋，时不时还揉按刮挠几下敏感的会阴。他故意的用拇指上的老茧去磨蹭布鲁斯的龟头，引发对方更大声的呻吟和咒骂声。在阴茎开始抖动，布鲁斯也开始意乱情迷的挺腰时，克拉克突然松开了手。

“你……”满眼水雾的布鲁斯恼火的瞪他，可实际上不仅没有任何效果，还反而让人觉得更加的诱人。

直男如克拉克也不由得看呆了，手上的力道也因此松了一点。布鲁斯借此机会，突然抬腿对着克拉克的鼻子就是一脚，但没等他击中目标，就被敌手给牢牢的攥住了脚腕。

“真危险啊，韦恩先生。”克拉克对着他挑眉，“差一点就让我的鼻子遭殃了。”

“能让你的丑脸一同遭殃更好啊啊啊！！！”

克拉克突然急速的撸动，让布鲁斯毫无准备的尖声大叫，他在克拉克的钳制下浑身抽搐，很快的就呻吟着射了克拉克满手的精液。

“还不少。”克拉克看了看手上的液体，然后把它们全都摸到了布鲁斯的胸口，“对我的服务还满意吗？韦恩先生？”

“你……”布鲁斯好容易才平复了呼吸，“你个混账乡巴佬！”

“没办法啊，韦恩先生。生活就是这样，受着吧。”克拉克学着布鲁斯的样子，做出一副可怜的无辜表情，“这就是人生啊。”

然后他敏捷的闪进浴室里，把布鲁斯投过来的枕头挡在门外。

 

—TBC—


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得我在放飞的大路上越跑越远了，有谁能把我拉回来吗？

05

最后克拉克还是被提前扔下了船，带着一篇专访和一张数额让他足够吃惊的支票。虽然布鲁斯满肚子怒火，但鉴于全游轮都知道（感谢奎恩先生的大嘴巴）克拉克是他可爱老土的甜心男友，所以无论他说什么大家都只当做是他们小情侣吵架，毕竟韦恩公子的傲娇臭脾气可是有目共睹，那个笨蛋小记者必然是在床上没伺候好他，才让韦恩先生一脸阴云的从房间里出来。而在他把克拉克打发走时，奥利弗还吐槽他居然直接给“男友”支票的“直男”行径，让满肚子郁闷的布鲁斯费了很大劲才保持住了自己的微笑。

布鲁斯心里苦，但布鲁斯不说。

哥谭公子怅然的对月独饮上千美元一瓶的香槟，将灯红酒绿甩在身后，靠在自己的游轮栏杆上，凄凄惨惨戚戚了一整晚，直到被几个黑发蓝眼的超模从上面尅下来。

而克拉克则过了自他入职以来最舒服的几周。那张支票不仅让他换了台电脑，付清了五个月的房租，还给父母换了一台新的拖拉机。而佩里也对他带来的专访十分满意，毕竟那个头条在娱乐版，结结实实地将《哥谭自由报》碾压了几圈，这甚至让露易丝每天都会多看他两眼。虽然他不知道为何对方投过来的眼神，总让他感觉有那么一点点不对。非要说这其中还有什么不够随心，大概就只剩他依旧被困在体育版里，每天都要追着美式足球跑。

但事实证明，一旦克拉克·肯特的人生里沾上了布鲁斯·韦恩，那么他就再也回不到那些单纯美好的日子里了。在安逸的两周后，小记者在午休排队买热狗时，被一伙人突然罩住了脑袋，塞进了不知几年没洗过的垃圾车里面。然后经过一路夺命狂飙，被拖着几番磕磕撞撞，以及无数震破耳膜的尖叫之后，克拉克终于从那个臭袜子味道的头罩里得到了解放。然后，他就看到了一个很明显在脑壳痛的布鲁斯·韦恩，而自己的太阳穴上则顶着个黑洞洞的枪口，满嘴下水道味的劫匪头头正在唾沫横飞的演讲。

“给我一亿美金以及一架直升飞机，不然我就杀了你的爱人！”劫匪凶神恶煞的吼道。

不，你有这时间为啥不直接绑架布鲁斯·韦恩？您脑抽吗劫匪先生？脑抽是病您得赶紧治啊！克拉克被这个脑回路给彻底的震惊了。

“你们冲破了韦恩大厦的警戒，把我拎到这个该死的天台，就是为了这件事？！”布鲁斯看起来一脸的难以置信。“开枪吧，他才不值这个钱。”

克拉克：“……”

劫匪头头：“……”

劫匪头头：“你一定是在套路我！我知道你爱他爱的死去活来！别想隐瞒你个死给！我可是有可靠消息源的！我连你们在上次游轮趴体时吵架都知道得一清二楚！！”

布鲁斯：“……”

克拉克：“……”

“随你。不过听我一句劝，下楼之后把你的消息源好好揍一顿，或者告诉我是谁，我替你揍他一顿。”布鲁斯看起来有点咬牙切齿，“现在我可以回去了吗？这里风太大了，我的发型都要被吹毁了。”

但就在他们对峙的时候，头顶突然传来了直升机的声音，接着一道强光打在了他们身上。众人一抬头，正好看到360°包围着他们的，无数个锃亮的镜头。

看到这个架势，劫匪头头得意极了：“你看我说什么了！如果他不是你的爱人，还能引起这么大的轰动吗？！”

克拉克：“……”

布鲁斯：“……”

以为他们默认了的劫匪头头变得越发的猖狂，他把克拉克推到天台边上，用枪顶着他的后背继续威胁：

“快给我钱！不然我就让你的此生挚爱从这里掉下去摔个死无全尸！”

克拉克（崩溃）：“我到底是造了什么孽！！我真的只是一个记者！跟那个花花公子半毛钱关系都没有！”

“你的错误就是爱上了这个布鲁斯·韦恩！”劫匪头头帅气的冷笑。“快让你的男朋友掏钱！”

布鲁斯：“……”

然后他打了个呵欠。

 

最后是戈登局长正义的子弹结束了这个绑架勒索案件。随后赶到的托马斯·韦恩，则亲自对他表示了极大的感谢。克拉克和布鲁斯被按着坐到在一起，分享了同一条惊吓毯子，一位女警再把热巧克力塞进他们手里时，还柔声嘟囔了一句：“苦命鸳鸯。”

但没多会儿，布鲁斯就被赶来的玛莎给带走了，她一面对着自己毫发无损，只是毁了发型的儿子大惊小怪的，一面狠狠地瞪了克拉克一眼。无辜的小记者把自己所成了个球，给镜头和闪光灯留下了一个可怜巴巴的形象。

等到第二天，劫后余生的克拉克，抱着一颗伤痕累累的心回到报社上班，发现所有人都在用一种“快看这是一个gay还是布鲁斯·韦恩的小白脸”的眼神看他。克拉克艰难的走向自己的小隔间，路过露易丝的位置时他忍不住看了自己的女神一眼。但当他发现自己的女神，也正向他头以同样的眼神，甚至还带了某些意义不明的兴奋时，克拉克觉得整个天都塌了。

“都愣着干什么呢！！围观神奇动物？！给我滚回你们的位置！”佩里的大嗓门解救了马上就要尴尬致死的克拉克，但不等克拉克松一口气，那大嗓门就转向了他，“肯特！滚进我的办公室！！”

“韦恩先生要见你。”他一进门，佩里就把一张邀请函甩到了他脸上。“现在立刻马上，车在楼下。”

“……谁？”仍旧沉浸在悲痛中的克拉克一时没有反应过来。

“韦恩！托马斯·韦恩！你现在是报社员工！”佩里看起来想把键盘也扔到他脸上，“把你的脑子给我从灰姑娘的角色里拽回来一会儿！”

“可是主编……”克拉克艰难的开口，但却被毫不留情的打断。

“没有可是！现在就给我滚出去！！”

克拉克立刻麻溜的滚了，他甚至没有去拿自己的挎包，因为他已经看到了在位置上蓄势待发，准备跑过来搞一个大新闻的露易丝。

让自己的女神写自己被包养的新闻？上帝啊，饶了他吧。

 

尽管有了心理准备，但克拉克还是在看到韦恩大宅时，好好地吃了一惊。他甚至找了一会儿，才找到了门铃的正确位置。

“您好，肯特先生。”应门的老人彬彬有礼的同克拉克鞠了一躬，没有等他开口自报家门。“我是韦恩先生的管家，阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯，韦恩先生正在会客室等您，请您跟我来。”

张了半天嘴的克拉克，只有亦步亦趋的跟在老管家身后，穿过装修华美的走廊，来到正严阵以待的托马斯·韦恩面前。然后在他坐下，并同托马斯·韦恩对视了三十秒之后……

“如果你能让布鲁斯老老实实来工作我就答应这门婚事。”

“韦恩先生我跟贵公子真的什么都没有这完全就是误会！”

同时开口的两人都愣住了，难以置信的看了看彼此，然后托马斯先克拉克一步做恍然大悟状。

“哦，别担心孩子。”他笑得诚恳又和善，“我不是那种老古板，我去年还参加了支持LGBT的游行集会。”

“不，不是这样的韦恩先生，您听我解释，我跟贵公子真的不是那种关系。”克拉克突然觉得自己头好痛，他努力的试图把这个乌龙解释清楚。

“你是在担心玛莎反对？”托马斯笑的满脸鲜花朵朵，“肯特先——克拉克，哦，希望你不会介意我这样叫你。”

“事实上我介意，韦恩先生。”克拉克声音平板的回应道。

“抱歉，克拉克，我没有不尊重你的意思。”托马斯的目光和善极了，“作为一个深爱着自己孩子的母亲，玛莎她是担心你对布鲁斯只是抱着玩儿玩儿的态度，而不是真心实意的想同他度过一生。她只是希望布鲁斯能获得属于自己的幸福。”

韦恩夫人您到底是从哪里看出来我能玩儿玩儿布鲁斯·韦恩的？我一直在被您儿子玩得团团转好吗？！而且韦恩先生，我已经说了我跟您亲爱的儿子什么关系都没有！但为什么你们韦恩家里人就是不肯好好听我说话？！上天作证我是真的不想跟他共度一生！

“韦恩先生，韦恩夫人是对的，我真的不能带给贵公子幸福。”克拉克格外诚恳地看着托马斯，“还是请您另请高明吧！”

“在我面前就不用遮遮掩掩的了，克拉克。”托马斯露一副“我懂得这种苦衷”的表情，“天台上的那一幕我都看到了。当我看到你被逼着站到天台边缘，也不愿意拿让布鲁斯拿一分钱的时候，我就知道你是真心爱着他这个人，而不是爱着他的钱。”

您到底怎样从那个连我声音都听不到的直播里看出来这么丰富的含义的，韦恩先生？我当时是真诚的巴不得他赶紧掏钱好让我立刻走人，韦恩先生。

克拉克张了张嘴还想说什么，但是托马斯却直接握住了他的手，用力的摇了两下，然后郑重地拍了拍他的肩膀，语重心长的开口。

“布鲁斯就拜托你了，克拉克。”

然后韦恩公司的大当家，施施然地飘出了会客室，徒留一个百口莫辩的记者先生。

“您需要些红茶吗？克拉克少爷？”一旁一直默不作声的阿尔弗雷德忽然开口。

“潘尼沃斯先生，您说我现在让他们认为我爱的就是布鲁斯的钱还来得及吗？”克拉克神情呆滞的看着对面的空气，眼神死。

“来不及了，克拉克少爷。”老人彬彬有礼的回答，然后也施施然地飘出了会客厅。

而克拉克过了好一会儿才意识到，阿尔弗雷德刚刚改变了对他的称呼。

所以你说这话就是为了间接展示立场的吗？潘尼沃斯先生？！这个宅子里的人都着魔了吗啊啊啊啊啊啊？！！

肯特记者身心俱疲。

 

然而这还不算完，就在他恍惚的准备跨出大门时，迎面正撞上了刚刚归来的玛莎·韦恩，和被她从不知哪个疯狂趴体上揪回来的布鲁斯。

“你……”这是布鲁斯。

“我……”这是克拉克。

“他……”这是玛莎。

“玛莎！亲爱的！你回来的刚刚好！！”这是突然冒出来的托马斯。

玛莎对着自己的丈夫投去格外凌厉的一撇，托马斯下意识的便缩了下脖子，但很快的他又梗直了脖子。托马斯一面把克拉克往布鲁斯怀里推，一面把玛莎往家里拉，大声嚷嚷的同时还不忘跟自己的儿子使眼色。

“来亲爱的，我正好有些事情要跟你说，也正好给年轻人一些空间。”托马斯一副“接下来全都交给爸爸”的架势，拽着玛莎把克拉克和布鲁斯关在了门外，背影里还真有那么点悲壮的色彩。

不，韦恩先生，您完全不用这么做，我原本就打算自己圆润的滚的。

心很累的肯特记者面无表情的一句话都不想说，他僵硬的瞪向一旁的布鲁斯，虽然他也没指望能从那张嘴里听到什么有用的东西，但是他就是想瞪这个把自己的生活搅得天翻地覆的混蛋。

“想去哥谭孤儿院兜风吗？”那混蛋揉了揉脸，也是一脸死相的开口。“我建议你最好别回报社上班。”

“为什么我要答应。”克拉克用死鱼眼瞪他。

“因为你绝对不想在报社里被玛莎用钞票扇脸。”布鲁斯用死鱼眼回瞪。

“不，我十分的愿意，我还希望韦恩夫人能多扇几次。”

“当着露易丝·莱恩的面。”

“我们去兜风吧。”

 

—TBC—  
露易丝：我觉得海星。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章直接由沙雕蹦到了柔情，我觉得我的脑子大概是离家出走了_(:з」∠)_  
> 这章一点都不快落，还请大家原谅

06

当克拉克终于意识到这个所谓的“兜风”，似乎有哪里不对的时候，他已经坐上了韦恩公子的贼车并且绑好了安全带。

“等等，为什么是孤儿院？”克拉克很是不解的看着布鲁斯，他一直以为这个富家花花公子的大脑里，只装得下宴会party和奢侈生活。

“嘿，我知道我很差劲，但是我可不是威尔逊那种人渣好么？！”布鲁斯不满的夸张大叫道。“我还是有点公民责任心的！”

“那还真是抱歉，亲爱的韦恩先生。”克拉克毫无诚意的道歉着，“而且我建议韦恩先生您最好不要再诋毁威尔逊先生，他上次就说要以此给你发律师函。”

“哼，这话他每年都要说上五十遍。”布鲁斯满不在意的哼了一声，但也没有再继续说什么。

“所以……为什么是孤儿院？”在尴尬的沉默了一会儿后，克拉克把对话拉回了原题。

“我该称赞一下您不愧是位尽职的记者？肯特先生？”布鲁斯从鼻子里哼了一声，“这种时候也不放弃挖掘新闻？”

“感谢您对我工作的肯定，韦恩先生。”克拉克面无表情的推了推眼镜，“我希望您还记得剩下的那四篇专访。”

“……见鬼。”布鲁斯毫无风度的翻了个白眼，很显然他已经忘了自己都答应了什么。“不过，这种故事不会有人想听。布鲁斯·韦恩和孤儿院？怎么听都像是个笑话。”

“那还真是抱歉。”克拉克已经拿出了自己的录音笔，“我就是喜欢笑话的特例。”

“你这个混蛋就是想跟我对着干。”布鲁斯咬牙切齿的横他一眼。

“您完全可以和上次一样把我直接扔出去。”克拉克毫不畏惧的，把录音笔杵到他嘴边。

“我想你应该知道几十年前哥谭的’犯罪巷’事件？”在沉默了许久后，布鲁斯无奈的开口，“当时我们一家也在那里，如果不是因为我半途中去买了个冰激淋，而晚了那家人几十秒才走进去，报纸上那个孩子的照片就要换成我的了。”

这个超出预料的回答让克拉克不由得一愣，他呆滞的看了布鲁斯几秒，默默地收回了录音笔。

“那个可怜的孩子在玛莎怀里一直哭到昏厥，我永远忘不了他当时那种死了一样的表情。他跟我们一起住了两星期，玛莎本想收养他，但是他的姨母拿到了抚养权。”布鲁斯开着车，脸上是极为稀有的惆怅。“从那之后我们便失去了联系，只是听说他在各个亲戚间辗转了许久，最终似乎还是被送去了孤儿院。我的父母曾在哥谭的各个孤儿院里寻找过他，但你也知道，这种事情在哥谭根本就没有可能。”

他们又一次陷入沉默。布鲁斯在红灯前停下车，注视着窗外来来往往的人流，似乎只是百无聊赖，又似乎是在寻找什么。

“我每年都会给孩子们去送礼物，一件件的送到他们手上，以为这样就能再一次的找到那个孩子。”在经过一条商街时，布鲁斯才又一次开口，他轻轻地摇了摇头似乎是在嘲笑自己当年的愚蠢，“久而久之，这件事就变成了例行事项。好了，记者先生，《布鲁斯·韦恩和孤儿院》的故事讲完了，您还满意吗？”

“我……我很抱歉……”克拉克迟疑的开口，羞愧慢慢的爬上了他的颧骨。“我……我没有任何想冒犯的意思……”

“啊，是啊你只不过是个想跟我对着干的混蛋。”布鲁斯又恢复了原本的不正经模样，轻飘飘的讽刺着。“真抱歉浪费了您宝贵的专访机会。”

克拉克看起来还想说什么，但是布鲁斯已经在一幢老旧的三层建筑前停了下来。还未等车子完全停稳，就已经迎面跑过来了几个孩子。

“嘿，小心点伙计们！”布鲁斯赶紧熄火，“这个家伙可比你们硬多了！”

但是那群小家伙只是“咯咯”的笑个不停，扒着他的窗户，吱吱喳喳的要礼物。直到一个头发花白的老者走过来，这群“小麻雀”才乖乖的回到院子里。

“他们只是太兴奋了，韦恩先生。”老人抱歉的笑笑，接着他注意到了一旁的克拉克，“这位是您的朋友吗？”

“真高兴见到您还这么硬朗，院长先生。”布鲁斯跳下车同他拥抱，然后他清了清嗓子，一本正经的向他介绍道，“这位是志愿者搬运工先生。”

布鲁斯愉快的打开后车厢，里面满满的塞了好几个纸箱。他无比郑重的拍了拍克拉克的肩膀，对他展开一个看似很感激，实则很欠揍的微笑。

“接下来就有劳了。”韦恩公子毫不要脸的推卸了自己的责任，回身拦住意图帮忙的院长先生，“哦，您别担心，他可是农场长大的，力气大得很！我们进去喝茶吧，这种天气就很容易让人口渴啊哈哈哈。”

克拉克·搬运工·肯特：“……”

你把我刚刚的感动换回来？？？

 

等克拉克终于搬完那几个，看起来很轻但却重得要命的箱子时，已经完全不想动了。他瞪着不远处正和孩子们一起组装模型的布鲁斯，没有意识到自己的眼神有多怨恨。

“辛苦您了，呃……”院长托着一大杯柠檬茶走过来，一开口才意识到还没有问对方的名字。

“克拉克，克拉克·肯特。”克拉克爬起来同老人握了握手。

“很感谢您，肯特先生。”院长把杯子递给克拉克，然后也坐到他身边，“这是韦恩先生第一次带朋友过来。”

“呃……其实，其实我们不是朋友。”克拉克不好意思的搔搔脸颊，“我们只是……只是认识。”

“果然，韦恩先生还是跟以前一样别扭。”院长不由得笑了起来，他拍了拍克拉克的后背，阻止了他接下来的解释，“没事，没事，我都懂得。”

不，院长先生您根本就不懂。

“我也算是看着韦恩先生长大的。虽然他有的时候会有一点点别扭，有点爱捉弄人，但却是一个善良热心的好孩子。”院长看着跟孩子们一起直接坐在地上的布鲁斯，“随着他越长越大，韦恩这个姓氏也将他禁锢的越来越紧。只有在这个时候，他才能得到真正的释放。”

院长先生您说的这个人和我们眼前的真的是同一个次元的布鲁斯·韦恩吗？为什么我丝毫不敢苟同呢？而且我真心地不希望他再释放了，再释放下去整个地球都不够他折腾的。

克拉克推了下眼镜，决定用柠檬水把憋在嗓子里的话冲回肚子里。

“韦恩先生既然会带您来这里，说明您在他心中一定有着很重要的位置。”院长自然不会知道克拉克满腹的纠结活动，他仍旧一脸欣慰的看着前面，“虽然有可能连他自己都没有注意到。”

这一点您说对了，院长先生。我在他心中十分重要，毕竟是头号重点报复对象。

克拉克悲凉的想叹一口气，却被孩子们的欢呼给堵了回去。布鲁斯终于成功的让那架遥控飞机飞了起来，他一面得意的叉腰大笑，一面举着遥控手柄欺负小孩子们个头矮，任他们攀着自己的腰和大腿使劲儿够。最后是实在看不下去的克拉克，过去从他手里夺走，递给了那群眼巴巴的孩子们。

“啊……正义的使者。”布鲁斯不满的嘟囔了一声。

“专程来消灭邪恶的骑士。”克拉克做了个枪毙的动作，然后就被布鲁斯一个腿部攻击差点倒地，害得他摇晃了好几下才勉强站稳，布鲁斯则和孩子们在一旁大笑不止。

院长坐在阴影处，笑眯眯的看着他们闹哄哄的乱作一团。

 

当他们从孤儿院离开时，哥谭已经是华灯初上。布鲁斯想把克拉克送到轮渡码头，但后者却坚持自己走到最近的公交车站就好。

“你真的不用我送你回去？”布鲁斯勉强没让自己遗憾的表情太过明显，“要知道哥谭的夜晚很不安全，你这个样子可是很容易被盯上。”

“我倒觉得比坐你的车回去，安全指数要更高一点。”克拉克拿出自己的外套，却不小心掉了插在口袋里的录音笔。“啊，请稍微等一下，韦恩先生。”

“哼，麻烦的家伙。”布鲁斯懒洋洋的伸了个懒腰，“快点大个子，我一会还有个趴体。”

“我可不是蝙蝠，韦恩先生。”克拉克的声音闷闷的从下面传来，因为太暗他不得不整个人都钻进车里，“光靠雷达就能定位。”

“切，你——”手机的提示音打断了布鲁斯的讽刺，他划开屏幕看了一下，然后立刻伸手关上了克拉克那一侧的车门。

“唔……嘿！你做什么？我还没下车。”克拉克顶着有点乱的头发钻了出来。

“我跟你一起去大都会。”布鲁斯的语气挫败极了，“在想出对策之前，我要去你那里躲两天。”

“什……什么？”克拉克被这突然的展开弄得一脸懵逼。

布鲁斯也懒得解释，直接把手机扔到了克拉克怀里。克拉克接过来一看，只见署名母亲的对话框里最新的一条写着：

“我亲爱的宝贝，今晚带你的男友回家，明天举行订婚发布会。”

 

“……WTF！！！”

 

—TBC—


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小记者成功得罪了女神，现在他只能靠布鲁斯来避免孤独终老【不是

07

克拉克顶着两个巨型黑眼圈迈出电梯时，钟表的指针距离“8”那个数字只剩下一格。他恍恍惚惚的在死线前成功打卡，一步三晃大摇大摆的穿过办公区，窝进属于自己的小隔间里。

昨晚的展开堪称一场灾难。被那条短信炸得几乎丧失了思考能力的他，之后根本就是被动的听任了布鲁斯的摆布。在做了整晚被翼人当足球踢下悬崖的噩梦后，克拉克第二天一睁眼发现，自己的房间被上下倒了各个——他正头朝下的挂在床边，而那张窄小的旧床上，则大喇喇的横着一个布鲁斯·韦恩。

他试图叫醒这个混账又恣意妄为的花花公子，但却只收到了枕头和闹钟的投掷攻击。布鲁斯·只有阿尔弗雷德叫得起来·韦恩，丝毫不顾房间主人怒火冲天的质问，小被子一蒙脑袋继续回去跟梦境你侬我侬。如果不是惦念着自己的全勤奖，怒火冲天的记者先生是真想把他拎起来好好教训一顿。所以他只有狠狠地瞪了一眼床上的被子坨，抓起外套急急忙忙的奔出门去。

但幸好他保住了自己的全勤奖。托那张支票的福，他终于能用这笔额外的奖金，约着露易丝在那家五星饭店来顿浪漫的烛光晚餐。

就在肯特先生美滋滋的在脑内安排自己的理想未来时，突然就被文件夹拍了一下脑袋，克拉克紧急睁眼。发现来人正是他美好幻想中的女神大人。

“哦，嘿，嗨，露易丝。”克拉克手忙脚乱的捯饬了自己一下，“早、早安。”

不过王牌记者却似乎根本没有聊天的意思，她稍微用力把克拉克的脑袋压了回去，俯下身同他咬耳朵：

“你是惹到韦恩了？”她一脸担忧的给克拉克丢下重磅炸弹，“韦恩夫人现在正在佩里的办公室里，就在你进门前两分钟。”

原本因为女神的靠进而泛红的颧骨，在听到这话时立刻没了颜色。此刻，脸色惨白的肯特记者才意识到自己早就被安排了，他甚至来不及凭吊一下自己美好幻想的碎渣渣。克拉克僵着身体艰难的转身往那边望去，正对上韦恩夫人笑意盈盈的目光。那让他猛地打了个寒颤。

这难道是前来捉人的节奏？

因睡眠不足而迟缓的大脑，终于不情不愿的给了克拉克一条提示：他已经和布鲁斯·韦恩是一条线上的蚂蚱。这让他一个没忍住又打了个哆嗦。

“你是做了什么出格的事惹到韦恩了？还是发生什么事了？”他的反常自然逃不过露易丝的法眼，精明的记者女士双眼放光，对着自己可怜的同事威逼利诱，“哦，告诉我吧克拉克，你看我是你的朋友，无论发生什么我都会帮你的。”

如果你把眼中过于明显的兴奋以及八卦神情收一收，我大概还能更信你一点，莱恩小姐。

“不……露易丝你想多了。呃……我，我们真的没什么……”克拉克努力的把自己往后缩，试图躲开气势逼人的王牌记者。

“哦，克拉克，你这个小可怜。不要畏惧他们的权势，有什么难处就跟我说。”对方的这种表现使得露易丝脑内浮现了一场豪门大戏，克拉克紧张兮兮的样子蓦地就激起了她的怜爱，“只要我能做到，就一定会帮你的。”

“真的？！”克拉克的眼中突然就浮现起了希望。

“当然。”露易丝自信满满的点头，心想着把你包装成一个可怜巴巴的委屈上门女婿，不就是几千字的事儿！小小的娱乐新闻还难不倒我！

“请你和我交往。”再次变得通红的克拉克，憋足了吃奶的劲儿终于在这个紧急时刻，说出了自己多年的心声。

“搞什么？！”王牌记者尖叫了一声，然后又赶忙弯下腰掩饰自己的失态。“难道你被韦恩劈腿了？想也如法炮制报复他？你找人假扮女友倒是OK啦，但是说我们在谈恋爱？这无论如何都不会有人信吧？太假了。”

那为什么你们都信我在和布鲁斯·天杀的混蛋·韦恩谈恋爱？人类真是双标。(ㅍ_ㅍ)

“除了这个，除了这个别的我还是能够考虑的。”露易丝满是歉意的拍了拍克拉克的手臂，“不过他这次劈腿谁了？哪个超模还是夜店精灵？哦，是不是摩根家的那个三公主？！”

“……或者你还可以帮我一件事。”克拉克又看了一眼佩里的办公室，不着痕迹的拿起自己的外套和背包。

“什么事？”露易丝·根本没意识到小镇男孩已经黑化·莱恩，格外【划掉】八卦【划掉】热心的俯下身去，却被对方捉住了肩膀。

“没问题的露易丝！这次的采访就交给我吧！麻烦替我同佩里说一声！”他“倏”的从座位上窜了起来，格外大声的几乎让整个报社都能听见，然后赶在韦恩夫人推门出来的前一秒，从楼梯间消失了个无影无踪。

一脸懵逼的露易丝：“……？？？”

几秒后她后知后觉的回头望过去，正对上一个面色又黑了一个八度的佩里，以及笑的特别得体的韦恩夫人。

 

“克拉克·肯特！！！！！！！！”

 

在露易丝爆出这声怒吼时，克拉克已经窜到了楼下，一面蹬上自己的脚踏车，一面默默地同自己的女神道歉。

对不起啊露易丝这次确实不够义气但是毕竟保命要紧我要自救啊等这事儿完了我一定替你跑五十个无聊的新闻赔罪。

默念完毕的克拉克，几个猛蹬就消失在了小巷子里——因为大马路会被车技超然的潘尼沃斯先生堵到，布鲁斯告诉他的——冲回家去捕捉那个罪魁祸首。他已经不再奢望能够同韦恩夫人，或者其他的什么人解释清楚，现在他唯一的出路，就只有让布鲁斯亲自去跟韦恩夫人澄清这一切。如果不同意？不同意那他就亲自把人押去！反正他农场出来的力气大！哼！

 

克拉克·气势汹汹·肯特，这一刻觉得自己终于征服了残酷的命运。

 

—TBC—  
作者：不，你没有


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 要见父母了，估计快完结了吧【不是【以及我怎么越来越短小了？肾力不足？

08

在被公寓主人吵过一回后，韦恩先生并没有如愿以偿的继续睡到日上三竿。

因为他在与大都会明媚的阳光抗争的途中，因试图翻滚着用被子把自己包成个茧的时候用力过猛，直接“咕咚”一声砸到了地上。差点摔懵的韦恩大少爷，呲牙咧嘴的从被子中探出了头，疑惑着自己睡了这么多年的床，怎么一个晚上就缩水了多一半。

不对，被子的味道也不是他熟悉的，窗帘的花色也不是，这个房间也不对劲。毕竟在阿尔弗雷德的手下，怎么还能有这样的狗窝残存？！而且这地方也太小了吧？！这么小竟然能住人？！

初次体味人间疾苦的韦恩先生陷入了第一轮震惊。

但震惊归震惊，韦恩先生十分不得体的在地上蠕动了几下之后，终于让自己能盘坐在地，而不是丢人的撅屁股趴着。仍旧困得有些恍惚的布鲁斯，艰难地回想着昨晚都发生了什么。毕竟就算是一夜情他也不会选这种地方烂地方，怎么着最低配置都得是个五星酒店的套房啊！

莫非他被绑架了？还是被拐骗了？莫非……他被迷奸了？

最后一个想法让布鲁斯猛地跳了起来。他好好地确认了一遍自己并没有少胳膊少腿，浑身的皮肤也好好的保持着原样，没有什么诡异的引人遐思的痕迹之后，心里的大石头才彻底放下。他一脸嫌弃加满腹狐疑的看了看四周，然后被放在床头上的相框引起了注意。布鲁斯把它拿起来，里面的克拉克要比现在年轻很多，他歪带着一顶学士帽，对着镜头露出一个傻气到极点的微笑，他的身后则站着一对老夫妇，满脸欣慰的扶着儿子的肩膀。照片的最下面永不审美观的字体，标注着姓名、地点和拍摄日期。

这时候布鲁斯才意识到这里是那个记者，克拉克什么特(whatever)的小公寓。他也终于回想起自己沦落至此，正因为玛莎昨晚的那条短信太过炸裂，让他在慌张之下才出此下策。但鉴于昨晚他和克拉克都处于被玛莎炸懵逼状态，他的记忆只保存到自己喝干了他冰箱里的劣质红酒为止。

呃……不对，他为什么会喝干劣质红酒？

布鲁斯撑着下巴陷入格外严肃的沉思。然后猛地灵光一闪，布鲁斯·成为侦探·韦恩，突然就捕捉到了事件的细节。他大跨步的走出卧室，格外精准的直接奔向隐藏在厨房角落里的冰箱，然后——他找到了昨晚剩了一半的苹果派。

是的，这个苹果派就是害他昨晚喝了太多酒的罪魁祸首。

韦恩少爷心里冷哼一声，决定把这东西就地正法，但因为他找不到开关，而精简了关进那个老式微波炉审讯的程序。布鲁斯左翻右翻好容易找出了个勺子，接着毫不犹豫的挖下一大块，美滋滋的塞进嘴里。这个卖相毫不精美，用料也不够讲究的家常苹果派，完全的俘获了韦恩公子，虽然口感比热的时候差了一点，但是这不能阻止苹果派赢得他的芳心。

哦，现在应该来一杯昨晚的红酒。它是什么牌子的来着？

布鲁斯看了眼厨房的垃圾桶，通体墨绿的瓶子上却没有半个字母，就在他疑惑哪种厂商会失智到连个名字都没有的时候，身后的大门被“嘭”的一声用力推开，紧接着就窜进来了一个气势汹汹的克拉克。

 

其实克拉克是准备好了要大发一场脾气的，他甚至在门口酝酿了一下情绪才开门进屋。但是还未等他把那声饱含怒火的“布鲁斯”喊出来，就被眼前的景色浇了个连火渣渣都不剩。

身形优雅而健美的男人正站在他的餐桌旁，阳光从窗帘的缝隙间落下来，给男人浅蜜色的皮肤上镀了一层金，而那张英俊迷人的脸上则充满了迷茫和疑惑，他表情无辜的咬着勺子望过来，仿佛误入凡尘的阿芙洛狄忒……

个鬼。

克拉克紧急关门，一个箭步冲入卧室，随手抓出个什么东西就直接砸上了布鲁斯的脸，并伴随着小镇男孩气急败坏的大吼：

“看在耶稣基督的份上！穿上你该死的裤子！布鲁斯·韦恩！！”

“嗯？但我认为我的鸟应该没有长到让人觉得惊悚的程度？”后者终于放下了手里的苹果派，满脸嫌弃的把头上的衣服扯了下来，“我只穿洗过的衣服，而且这也不是裤子皮特先生，这是我的西装马甲。”

“不！管！是！什！么！拜！托！至！少！盖！住！你！的！鸟！”满脸通红的克拉克在手忙脚乱中，又错误的扔给了他一件衬衣，“哦，该死！”

“哦，真是稀奇的害羞，你难道忘了自己曾经抓着我的鸟不放？”布鲁斯的表情无辜极了，他对着衬衣撇撇嘴，最后还是勉强穿上，“这次依然不是裤子，肯德先生。”

“你为什么就不能把别人的名字和姓氏一起记住？”游轮的回忆让克拉克给话题来了个急转弯。  
“我能记住’克拉克’你就该感到荣幸。”布鲁斯高傲的哼了一声。“你可是唯一一个能让我有点印象的男记者。”

“我该为此高兴吗？”克拉克头痛的甩掉鞋子，他现在只想到沙发上躺一会儿。

“当然，毕竟你和我上次约会的克拉拉发音差不多。”布鲁斯又塞了一口苹果派，嘟嘟囔囔的开口。

克拉克在奔向沙发的途中转了个弯，没收了俘获韦恩公子芳心的苹果派。

 

等到布鲁斯磨磨蹭蹭的，在这个“简陋”的小公寓里，终于把自己捯饬出个样来后，克拉克正一脸放空的对着电视，苹果派危险的放在他的大腿上，随时都有扣一裆的危险。乐于助人的韦恩先生救下了苹果派小姐，意外的没有遭到肯德恶势力的打击。

“你打算怎么办。”就在布鲁斯大嚼特嚼的时候，克拉克幽幽的开口了。

“我会去瑞士躲一阵，几个月之后就会有新的绯闻，你就可以解脱了，莱肯先生。”布鲁斯翘着腿打开电视，一连跳过几个新闻台，直奔电影频道的灰幽灵。

“韦恩夫人今天去了报社。”克拉克仍旧一脸空白，似乎对他的话并没有感到高兴。

“你现在在这里那就说明她没有逮到你。”布鲁斯盯着屏幕目不转睛，“干得好，克拉拉。”

“我的同事十五分钟前发来短信，说韦恩夫人要走了我的地址。”

“啊那挺——你怎么不早说？！”布鲁斯终于回神，他放下苹果派就想跑，但是克拉克胳膊一伸，直接把他按回了沙发，“该死的克拉克！你在干什么！”

“我要你跟韦恩夫人坦白。”他的表情让布鲁斯发现，老实人黑化起来真他娘比反派还可拍，“我不会再陪你玩儿这种男朋友游戏了，韦恩先生。”

“嘿……你冷静一点，我们有话好说。”在时间一分一秒的流逝中，布鲁斯冷汗直冒。“你……我可以再给你写一张支票，只要你帮我逃跑。”

“我才不要什么见鬼的支票！我只想让自己的生活回到正……”

“两张。”

“……起来我们走消防通道。”

一张支票搞不定，那就两张。说这话的奥利弗真是个人才。

跟在克拉克身后的布鲁斯在心底为死党点了个赞。

 

—TBC—


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一谈起恋爱就变得正经了居然？？我觉得布星_(:з」∠)_

09

几个小时后布鲁斯觉得自己遭到了欺诈。

明明说好的是带他逃跑，但现在韦恩大少爷却是一脸不爽的窝在长途客车最后一排，同叽叽喳喳的外国游客、哭闹不止的婴儿、大声咳嗽的老妇人、高声对着电话破口大骂的男人，以及更多困得半死不活的乘客挤在一起。

刚开始的几分钟布鲁斯还无比兴奋的四处乱看，毕竟这种平民体验对韦恩少爷来说太过少见。但很快的他就开始无法忍耐这些噪音，旧客车车厢的味道更是让娇惯的公子哥有些反胃。他把自己缩回到克拉克硬逼他换上的夹克里面，让自己的鼻子陷入衣服上残留的洗衣精味道里。

但他这么做才不是因为这个味道让人觉得很舒服。哼！

“只有三个小时而已，而我们现在已经走了五分之一的时间。”克拉克拿出一个不知道是哪个世纪的手机，“要听听歌吗？”

“把那个可怕的古董拿远一点，天知道它会不会突然爆炸。”布鲁斯一脸嫌弃的挪了挪屁股离得更远，“你这纯属是蓄意报复。”

“嘿！这可是你说让我按我的办法来的。”克拉克不满的反驳道，不过他看起来无比兴奋，“而且我一直都想这么试一试，就像谍影重重那样。”

“说真的，你最好不要再看那种东西了。”布鲁斯躲在皮领子后面闷声哼哼，“不要以为你黑发蓝眼身材健美长得还俊就能成为超人。”

“感谢您对我的夸奖，韦恩先生。”拿到了支票的克拉克一点都不生气，“不过，人类有时候也是需要对自己抱有一点积极的幻想。”

“比如哥谭阔佬看上我什么的总裁情节？行吧。那么接下来去哪儿？”布鲁斯不屑的翻了个白眼，“还是说你的计划就只是出城而已。”

“当然不，一会儿您就能去勾搭空姐了。”克拉克对着他调皮的挤挤眼。

“你租了飞机？”布鲁斯难以置信地看着他，心想这小记者什么时候变得这么豪放了。

“我买了美联航机票。”

“……头等舱？”

“特惠。”

“该死的我就不该对你抱有希望！！！”

大型客车到后面突然爆出一声怒吼，但未等有人发现源头就被强行消了音。布鲁斯被来自农场的大个子牢牢地按在座椅上，没戴眼镜的克拉克整个人笼罩在他的上方低声耳语，简直像个电影里强抢民女的魔头。

“安静点韦恩先生！你想现在就被狗仔们围住狂拍照片吗？”

克拉克徒增的气势让布鲁斯很明显的畏缩了一下，他下意识就用力的摇了摇头，后者这才带着满意的笑容松开了他，然后拿出手机开始打电话。懵逼的韦恩总裁在愣了几秒钟后，才后知后觉的冒出一种诡异的不爽感。他狠狠地瞪了克拉克一眼，但这种程度的眼神攻击，已经对脸皮突然多长了几层的克拉克根本无效。气闷的布鲁斯照着对方的小腿来了一脚，但这没有瞄准的激情一脚，直接踢在了克拉克座椅的边上，铁质基座磕得他大脚趾生疼。满眼泪花的布鲁斯，在克拉克带着笑意的询问中憋屈的把脸扭向一边。

哼！如果不是怕身份暴露，他早就揍了身边那个洋洋得意的小记者不知几顿了！

韦恩少爷对着密封玻璃开始悲春伤秋。

 

等克拉克打完电话后，看到的就是歪在座椅上，脑袋悬空睡着了的布鲁斯。向来娇纵跋扈的韦恩公子，此时正缩在他的就外套里，睡相乖巧的像一只无害的猫咪。

嗯，如果昨晚他没被这个家伙一脚踢下床去，他大概还会被这幅外表蒙蔽。

不过……克拉克看着对方睡梦中有些难受的表情，还是忍不住心软了一小下。叹口气把人的脑袋捞到了自己的肩膀上。布鲁斯立刻舒服的哼了几声，还满意的在那里蹭了蹭，把温热的吐息和柔软的头发都贴到克拉克的脖子上面。

他侧头望过去，男人平时总是闪着狡黠光芒的眼眸藏在眼睑之下，浓密纤长的睫毛在脸上投下弧形的阴影，脸上全然都是信任的安心神色。

虽然布鲁斯·韦恩骄纵惯了嘴巴又坏，不过却也是个挺善良的家伙。回想起在孤儿院里的一幕，克拉克在心里给了他一个中肯的评价。况且，光是凭长相英俊迷人这一条，对不少人来说他顽劣的性格就足以被抵消。而且睡觉的时候嘴唇竟还会微微撅起来，难道是在等谁去亲吻吗？唔……亲上去的感觉一定不错吧？

汽车突然地猛烈颠簸了几下，布鲁斯的头因此而在克拉克肩上重重的砸了一下，疼痛让他呻吟了几声却没能赶跑他的睡意，布鲁斯蠕动着找到最满意舒适的位置，这让他更加紧密的贴到了克拉克的身上。此时克拉克才如梦初醒般猛然挺直了身体，一团红晕急速的飞上了颧骨。

天啊我在做什么？！我刚刚居然想去亲吻布鲁斯？！我难道不应该是个直男么？！我怎么会有想亲吻男人的冲动？！莫非我变弯了？！还是说我其实是个深柜？！呃……不过那可是布鲁斯·韦恩啊，又是这么一副毫无防备引人犯罪的样子，想亲他也是正常的吧？！

克拉克在自己的内心不断哀嚎，根本没注意到自己哀嚎的方向，已经跑偏了十万八千里。而熟睡的布鲁斯却对此一无所知，他只是贪恋着舒适的味道和姿势，一个劲儿的往克拉克怀里拱。所以现在克拉克是推开也不是，不推开也不是，只能僵着身体在院里不知所措。汽车又几下颠簸让布鲁斯的透彻滑了下来，突然的不适让他哼了几声，委屈的仿佛像是一个吃不到糖的孩子。

……算了。克拉克把那颗拱来拱去的脑袋搬回原位，没有意识到自己对落在肩上的重量以及温度，感到一丝愉快。

 

“所以你的绝妙主意就是跑去你心爱的破烂乡下农场。”布鲁斯插着腰，站在繁忙的客运站门口对着克拉克大吼大叫，然后被经过的大卡车糊了一嘴的土。

“是个人都能想到你会跑去度假胜地，但绝不会有人想到你会去一个’破烂乡下农场’。”尽管克拉克对布鲁斯的形容有些不满，但看在这个娇惯公子哥被经济舱折磨到快要崩溃的分上，他选择了无视。

反正他已经被尘土糊了一身，克拉克看了眼布鲁斯脏了一个色度的脸，决定不告诉他。

“天哪，我当时一定是疯了才会听你的建议。”布鲁斯仍旧嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨，但鉴于他从没来过这样的地方，只有亦步亦趋的跟着克拉克，手指无意识地卷住他的一处衣角。

“得了吧布鲁斯，你很快就会承认这是个绝妙的主意。”克拉克十分自然的换了称呼，他软硬兼施的把布鲁斯押上了一辆卡车的后车厢，“就算有不满，番茄浓汤和苹果派也能帮你摆平。”

“原来只是因为你想吃妈妈做的菜了，克拉克。”布鲁斯的声音被汽车颠簸的断断续续，“擦擦你的口水，它们都已经流到你的外套上了。”

“是啊，多亏了布鲁斯你的辛苦作画，这件衣服算是毁了。”克拉克拿出一罐车主给他的冰啤酒，毫不留情的砸到布鲁斯的鼻梁上。“梦魇画家。”

“也可能是你的嘴歪了，克拉克。”布鲁斯灵敏的接下啤酒罐，他喝了口凉啤酒轻佻的反驳道，用冰凉的铁罐去给自己的耳尖降温。“说真的，你是不是和谁密谋把我骗到这种乡下，然后趁机绑架勒索？”

“那还不如直接把你挂到韦恩大厦的屋顶更容易。”克拉克装作没有看到他泛红的耳尖，“不过比起枪，我更习惯用钢笔和键盘。”

“嗯哼，记者的本性。”凉啤酒让布鲁斯看起来高兴了一点，乡野的风情很快就分散掉了他的怒气。“更主要的是你还得到了两张支票。”

“以及三个专访。”克拉克紧接着补上，“就像你会用支票解决一切的本性一样。”

布鲁斯翻了个白眼，几口灌完啤酒，报复般的把空罐子砸到克拉克的脑门上。克拉克吃惊不小，差一点踢翻腿边的鸡笼。母鸡们惊恐的大叫着，把布鲁斯逗得大笑不止。直到车主笑骂这让他们这两个祸害住手，他们才从投掷大战中收手。布鲁斯盯着一头稻草精疲力尽的靠在木箱上，仍旧在抽抽着笑个不停。克拉克靠在另一边，试着翻找出剩下的啤酒，过了好一会他才意识到布鲁斯没有再出声。

“布鲁斯？”克拉克看向他却只得到了一个后脑勺，男人扭头看着无尽的原野不知道在想什么，“你怎么了布鲁斯？嘿，我不是有意把稻草往你脸上糊的——”

“不，我没有生气，克拉克。”布鲁斯回过头来，脸上带着的是他从未见过的真切笑意。“我……我很高兴。我几乎从未有过这种……这样的时刻。这让我……让我有那么一瞬我只是我自己。”

他转头对克拉克露出一个带有歉意的笑容。

“抱歉。说了些令人扫兴的话。”

“不，你没有。”克拉克看着他，眼睛里有什么融化了。“收拾下你的发型，我们要到家了。”

他站起身，伸手指向前往一处伫立在玉米地中央的二层小楼。

 

—TBC—


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 玛莎妈妈出场啦！不过这次戏份不多，下次绝对会多安排上一些_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 越来越温馨是个什么操作？我可是要沙雕的人啊！【每日审讯脑子1/1

10

紧张感直到他踏上那条小路时，才后知后觉的冒了出来。

毕竟在此之前，布鲁斯从未想过自己会去某人的家乡拜访他的家人，无论是朋友还是绯闻对象。这从来都不在他的考虑范围之内，反正他能在一场宴会中解决全部问题。所以当他站在肯特家门口的时候，十分自然的就——怂了。

“我爸妈又不会吃了你，布鲁斯。快点，他们应该已经在等了。”从未见过他这幅样子的克拉克忍不住的大笑，他用力的推着布鲁斯的后背催促他往前走，“嘿，拜托布鲁斯，这可比举行一个趴体还要容易得多。”

“呃……不，我只是我……呃……”哥谭的社交王子布鲁西，露出了难得一见的尴尬表情，语气也变得有点结巴，“好吧，我从未做过这样的事。”

末了他叹了口气，承认了。

“你从来没去同学和朋友家做过客？或者留宿？”克拉克看起来十分的难以置信。

“你知道的，身为韦恩有的时候就意味着，这个人生很多时候不再是你自己的。”布鲁斯无所谓的耸了耸肩，“毕竟有呢么多双眼睛在盯着你。”

克拉克的动作似乎顿了一下，但很快的他开始更加用力的去推搡布鲁斯，手甚至环上了他的腰，大有他再不往前走就要把他拎起来的架势。

“别害羞布鲁斯，这只是个家庭晚餐。”小记者咧开嘴角露出一个过于耀眼的笑容，“我保证你会喜欢它的。”

“鬼才会信你的邪！！”这回布鲁斯被他彻底夹到了胳膊底下，几乎是双脚悬空着被拖了过去，“你那些保证从来没有不混蛋的时候！”

“嗯行，我混蛋我无理取闹。但可惜你现在落在我的手里了，韦恩先生。”克拉克胳膊下面夹着布鲁斯大步的往门口走去，“你必须要面对这顿家庭晚宴，并且不会有一个穿蓝色紧身衣的家伙飞过来救你。”

“等我回去一定要烧了你的漫画书折了你的光盘清空你的电脑内存！！！”布鲁斯张牙舞爪的挣扎毫不见效，他只能恶狠狠的威胁。

“有您的支票在我丝毫不担心，正好我也想入几套典藏版。”克拉克开开心心的踏上台阶，扯开他的大嗓门就喊，“爸！妈！我们回来了！”

几声犬吠先传了出来，接着一条黑白的边境牧羊犬就径直的窜了过来，兴奋无比的照着克拉克就直扑上去。

“嘿黛西！好久不见了伙计！”克拉克蹲下好好地将它撸了一遍，“黛西这是布鲁斯，快去给他一个欢迎仪式。”

“什么——哇啊！！”

布鲁斯来不及反应，就被狗毛和温热的舌头淹没了，黛西扑的力道有点大，让他踉跄了几步直接一屁股坐到了地上，克拉克则毫无良心的在一旁笑个不停。

“克拉克！你是想让黛西吓跑你的朋友吗？”有人把他从湿漉漉的狗吻中解救了出来，“小伙子你还好吗？看起来黛西很是喜欢你。”

“我没事，只是被吓了一跳。”布鲁斯站起来礼貌地伸出手去，“很高兴见到您，肯特先生。”

“别那么拘谨，叫我乔纳森就好，布鲁斯。快进来，小伙子们。”乔纳森笑着拍了拍他的后背，然后对着厨房喊道，“玛莎！他们来了！”

听到这个名字布鲁斯条件反射的就绷紧了身体，他难以置信的瞪向克拉克，目光里全是“你个大猪蹄子居然把我卖了”的谴责，但在他拔腿跑路的前一秒，克拉克一把揪住了他的裤腰带，突然绷紧的裆部让布鲁斯闷哼了一声。

“跑什么？”克拉克阴测测的凑近，带着一脸邪恶的微笑，“我说过了你来了就跑不了了。”

就在布鲁斯准备给克拉克肚子上来个致命一击时，玛莎·肯特端着炖菜从厨房里走了出来，她狐疑的看了眼动作有些古怪的两人，然后展开一个温柔的笑容。

“真高兴布鲁斯你来了，克拉克已经好久没有带朋友回家了。”玛莎笑意盈盈的目光落在布鲁斯身上，丝毫不理会自己儿子“工作太忙”的辩解，“快点脱下你们的泥巴外套去洗手，然后过来吃饭。”

两个大男人立刻乖乖的去挂好自己的外套，挤在一个水龙头下洗手，仍旧有点惊魂未定的布鲁斯，暗地里气呼呼的踩了克拉克一脚。

“克拉克你从没告诉我你母亲和我母亲的名字相同！”他咬牙切齿的瞪着镜子里的克拉克，然后用他的毛巾用力的擦去了脸上的狗狗口水和泥土。

“你也从来没有问过我。”克拉克呲牙咧嘴的回应，布鲁斯的那一脚踩得可是十成十的狠。

“你就是故意看我笑话！”布鲁斯把毛巾狠狠地扔到他头上。

“但是至少你不再紧张了。”克拉克无辜的耸耸肩，“唉，好心没好报。”

“……难不成我还要谢谢你？”

“当然啊。”

“那我谢谢你啊。”

“不谢不谢，用支票表示一下就行了。”

“那个纯朴的小镇男孩儿呢？你把他藏哪里去了？”

“系统更新替换掉了。”

“……”

但总体上这顿晚餐确实让人心情舒畅，不仅仅因为玛莎的手艺棒极了（现在他知道那个苹果派和没有商标的葡萄酒是哪里来的了），还因为肯特夫妇热情而自然的态度，他们没有对布鲁斯好奇的追问什么，虽然也可能是克拉克没有告诉过他们自己的身份，只是间或的谈论着镇子上的趣闻，庄家的收成和克拉克最近的工作。没有那些繁复的礼仪和规矩，只有笑声刀叉的碰撞，以及随意温馨的气氛。

克拉克是对的，他确实十分喜欢这样的家庭晚餐。

晚餐之后乔纳森被玛莎叫去刷碗，而克拉克则被命令陪布鲁斯散散步。

“你们在这里只会帮倒忙，还不如去玩一会儿。布鲁斯一定会喜欢斯莫威尔的夜晚。”肯特家的主人把手电筒塞进克拉克和布鲁斯手里，顺便对从厨房探出头来的乔纳森投去一个眼神，“别带上黛西，她下午已经玩的够疯了。”

肯特家的男主人便肉眼可见情绪低落的回去继续刷碗了。

克拉克倒显得兴致勃勃，看来以往这种活想来是属于他的。小镇男孩飞快的穿好衣服，并利索的把布鲁斯也塞进了外套里，出门前还不忘大声说一句“我走了”，从头到脚都透露着满满的炫耀气息。

 

乡野的夜晚没有了过多的霓虹灯，夜幕便显露出来他可爱的本样。月光和星星昏暗的照着脚下的路，四周安静的只剩下风声、虫鸣，遥远的犬吠，以及泥土在鞋底发出细微的“咕啾”声响。这让习惯了喧哗的布鲁斯有那么一点点的不适。布鲁斯亦步亦趋的跟着克拉克穿梭在浓密的玉米田里，黑暗和沉默包围着他们，而克拉克的身影在微光中若隐若现，似乎下一秒就要消失不见。有那么一瞬他似乎觉得这个世界只剩下了他们两人，而克拉克是他与这个世界唯一的联系。

“再一会儿就到了，布鲁斯。”仿佛猜中了他的心思一般克拉克突然的开口，然后很自然的向着他伸出了一只手，“前面的路不太好走，跟进我别迷路。”

“是啊，让我迷路了你的麻烦可就大了。”布鲁斯嘴上嘲讽着，但却是乖乖的握住了那只手，“我们这是要去哪儿？”

“难道这不是应该在出发前问的？”克拉克的声音十分愉快，“你真的不怕我把你骗走交给绑匪？”

“你可没有那么缜密的心思，小镇男孩儿。”布鲁斯得意洋洋极了，“你最大的成就也只不过是记住了谍影重重的套路。”

“嗯哼，你就这么自信已经看穿我了？”

“那当然，我看穿你还是绰绰有余的。”

克拉克回头给了他一个微笑，阴影和光线温柔的勾勒着笑容的线条，蔚蓝的眼睛因为昏暗的光线而显得无比深邃。他的体温沿着手掌相交的地方传来，让一种愉悦安心的感受，蓦然浮上了布鲁斯的心头。他忽然就有些希望这段昏暗的旅程不要结束的太快。

但是现实总是会打人一个出其不意。

“到了。”几分钟后随着克拉克的声音，他们跨出了玉米地，出现在眼前的是一家小小的甜品店。

“哇哦，这真是个惊喜，汉索尔。”布鲁斯松开了克拉克的手，突然缺失的温度让他不太明显的失落了一下。

“放心里面可没有想吃了你的女巫，格瑞泰尔。”克拉克已经几大步跨到了走廊上，为布鲁斯拉开门“这里只有手艺超赞的钱德勒太太。”

“我还以为你是苹果派至上呢。”布鲁斯嘟囔着走进这个小小的甜品店，惊讶的发现里面居然还有两张小桌子。

“他一直都是苹果派至上，只有想吃冰激淋的时候才会跑来。”有些矮胖的钱德勒太太从柜台后面走了出来。

“晚上好钱德勒太太！这是我的朋友布鲁斯。”克拉克同她拥抱了一下，“今天还有那种香草味道的冰激淋嘛？”

“当然亲爱的，今天还有榛子巧克力口味。”钱德勒太太打开了冰柜让他自己选，然后扭头看向正在把脚踩到椅子撑上的布鲁斯，“嘿男孩儿！把你的脚从那里拿下去！在我这里吃东西可是要讲究规矩的！孩子！”

钱德勒太太用力地拍了下布鲁斯的腿，教育他不要跟那群没教养的大老爷们学。

“遵命，夫人。”布鲁斯立刻乖乖的站好。

“嗯哼，这才是听话的好孩子，我会多给你一个冰激凌球的。”钱德勒太太这才满意的点点头。

 

“抱歉，你不高兴了？钱德勒太太从来不许我们随便踩椅子撑，她喜欢让各个角落都保持干净。”

等他们从店里走出来后，布鲁斯的毫无表情让克拉克立刻解释道。

“我能够理解，她是位喜爱整洁的夫人。”布鲁斯微微眯起眼，冰激凌的味道令他十分满意，“而且我今天十分高兴。”

这个回答让克拉克悄悄松了口气，斯莫威尔的居民向来是热情好客，并且毫不见外。但却不是每个人都会喜欢这种毫无芥蒂的热情。他们咬着蛋卷在田埂上漫无目的的走着，一时间谁都没有说话。

“从来没有人这样平和的对待过我，毕竟我是那个韦恩家的唯一继承人。除了我父母和阿尔弗，所有人都只是带着假面小心翼翼的阿谀奉承。”

过了好一会儿，布鲁斯才又一次开口，他的声音很轻，仿佛一不小心就会消失在温柔的夜风里。

“如果你喜欢可以经常来做客，爸妈也一定会很高兴的。”

“嗯？我记得某人一直巴不得赶紧把我甩开，好回到原本的生活里。”

布鲁斯转头看向克拉克，脸上带着戏谑和微笑。那表情是如此的生动，与克拉克在屏幕上所见惯的完全不同，这一刻他不是继承人布鲁斯·韦恩，也不是花花公子布鲁西，他只是克拉克的朋友。

他只是克拉克的布鲁斯。

这个奇妙的念头突然击中了他，布鲁斯的嘴唇开合着似乎在说什么，但此刻克拉克却什么都听不到了，他慢慢的俯下身去然后轻轻地碰了下那湿润的嘴唇。

一时间他们两个都愣在了原地。

“呃……抱歉，我、我只是……”

克拉克支支吾吾的试图解释，但是他要如何解释？他这是性骚扰了布鲁斯吧？他绝对是性骚扰了布鲁斯啊！难道他要跟布鲁斯说你的笑容太好看让我一时鬼迷心窍忍不住亲了一口？这种蠢话任谁都不会相信好不好？天哪，他这回是彻底完了，回去之后他绝壁会被佩里开除，然后被韦恩集团告到连裤衩都不剩……

“唔，我还以为你十分讨厌我呢。”布鲁斯的声音打断了克拉克的狂想，韦恩大少爷脸上没有丝毫的怒气，只是若有所思般轻触着自己的嘴唇。

“要说讨厌……一开始确实是的。”克拉克在那锐利的目光下尴尬的挠了挠头，“但是……”

“但是什么？”布鲁斯凑得更近了一点，近得几乎要顶上克拉克的鼻尖，“告诉我但是什么？”

“但是我开始有点喜欢你了。”那双眼睛仿佛有魔力一般，让克拉克下意识的就说了出来。

“那么你现在应该干什么？”

布鲁斯露出一个俏皮的坏笑，然后克拉克便立刻捕捉住了那一丝挑衅。

“这可真是个奇妙的夜晚，这个小镇是不是有什么沉睡的魔法在作怪？”一吻终了，布鲁斯轻声咕哝道。

“有魔法的分明是你。”克拉克又啄吻了他几下，“那天午后你拉住我宣布’这是我的男朋友’的时候，咒语就开始生效了。”

“哦，文字工作者。”布鲁斯哼了一声，“说真的，你的才华没有用在调情上真是浪费。”

“大概全都给你留着了。”克拉克微笑着向他伸出手，“该回家了。”

 

他们慢慢的穿过那条来时的小径，直到家门口都没有再松开彼此。

 

—TBC—


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鸽了好几天我却依然没能完结……我想打死我自己OTZ……明天一定完结啊啊啊啊啊啊【崩溃.gif

11

他们回到家的时候，又接受了黛西热情的一通舔吻。黑白毛色的边境牧羊犬看起来格外喜欢布鲁斯，一直黏在他身上各种翻腾着求抚摸。

“看来她已经把你当作一家人了。”克拉克在彻底的笑够了之后，才善心大发把布鲁斯从湿漉漉的地狱里解救出来。

布鲁斯象征性的给了他小腿一下，克拉克立刻笑着蹦远了。

“克拉克？你们回来了？”听见动静的玛莎从楼梯扶手上俯下身，对着刚进门的他们微笑，“热水你爸已经帮你们烧好了。”

“谢了妈！”满脸狗狗口水的克拉克凑过去想给她一个晚安吻，但却被玛莎故作嫌弃的推开。

“哦，对了。顶楼的卧室我下午也收拾了出来，这样你们就不用挤在那张单人床上了。”玛莎冲着他们调皮的挤挤眼，“而且那里离我们的我是足够远，隔音的效果也要更好一点。”

“不是的，肯特夫人，我想您误会了。”布鲁斯看起来吃惊极了，“我跟克拉克我们只是——”

“哦，没关系的布鲁斯，我和乔纳森在这方面还是很开明的。只要是克拉克喜欢的人，我们就没有什么反对意见。”玛莎打断了布鲁斯的话，愉快的摆摆手让他放心，然后大声的问在客厅里的丈夫，“你说是吗？亲爱的？”

“什么？哦哦，当然，当然。”正在沉迷比赛的另一位主人，对着他们伸出自己的大拇指表示完全赞同，“我会给你们的宝宝做小木马和玩具车的。”

很显然，肯特先生根本一个词都没听进去。

“肯特夫人，您真的是误——”

“叫我玛莎，亲爱的，那么疏离的称呼可真让我伤心。”肯特家的女主人不赞同的摇了摇食指，“没关系的布鲁斯，无论是谁第一次见恋人父母的时候都会紧张。快去顶楼和克拉克好好地放松一下吧，我和乔纳森会睡得很熟的。”

“不是的肯特……玛莎。”布鲁斯的脸难得的红透了，“我们，我们没有到那种程度，我们只是普通——”

“哦！”玛莎看起来惊讶无比，她不赞同的看了克拉克一眼，“你的动作实在是太慢了。”

百口莫辩的布鲁斯：“……”

根本无法和玛莎沟通的他，用力的拽拉一把一直在旁边默不作声的人，似乎在谴责他只是在一旁看热闹。克拉克安慰般的拍了拍他的手，然后对着自己的母亲露出一个阳光到过分的笑容。

“好的妈妈，我这就带布鲁斯去休息。”克拉克的笑因为布鲁斯狠狠踩在他脚背上，而变得有点呲牙咧嘴，“我会努力让我们的关系更进一步。”

得到保证的玛莎满意的点点头，跟他们到过晚安后回了自己的卧室。

“克拉克！” 玛莎的身影一消失，布鲁斯就恶狠狠的瞪向一旁的克拉克，对方毫不畏惧韦恩先生的杀人目光，咯咯笑着搂住了他的腰。

“玛莎又没有说错，我当然没办法反驳她。”克拉克的表情看起来无辜极了。

“这就是你的阴谋。”布鲁斯一下一下的戳着他胸口，显得既气愤又沮丧，“把我骗到这个小镇里，然后用脏兮兮的田埂，粗制滥造的冰激凌，以及你的父母来逼我就范。天哪，当时玛莎要给你一百万美金跟我分手的时候，我到底是为什么没有同意？！”

“那可真是一件憾事，韦恩先生。”克拉克幸灾乐祸的捉住那只手，“您现在可是在我的地盘上，再怎么挣扎也逃不出我的魔掌。”

“你知道现在你就像一个无耻的混蛋吗？”有了不好预感的布鲁斯开始挣扎，“放手！再不放信不信我会把你告到连裤衩都不剩？！”

“嗯哼，有钱人的情趣还真是特别。您和您的前任们也会这样玩儿吗？韦恩先生？”克拉克对他的威胁根本就不以为意，他一用力就把布鲁斯轻轻松松的扛到了肩上，“不过，我们这里的情趣就要粗野多了，希望韦恩先生您能多多习惯。”

他照着那挺翘的臀部上就是响亮的一巴掌，力道大的把还想继续叫骂的布鲁斯直接拍到噤声。就在他愣神的这个空档，克拉克已经迈开长腿，格外利索的把他扔进了阁楼里。

“哇哦，你们城里人真会玩。”

目睹了全程的乔纳森·背景板·肯特，敬佩的对他们的背影举了举啤酒罐。

 

布鲁斯仰面躺倒在床垫上时，成功的用脚抵住了克拉克的肩膀，虽然他阻止了对方的靠进，但自己却也被人捉住了脚踝。布鲁斯对克拉克的大力气可是心有余悸，吓得他赶忙把另一只脚抵到了他的阴茎上。

“……你要毁掉你的幸福吗？布鲁斯？”胯上的威胁让克拉克暂时不敢轻举妄动。

“我只是在保护我屁股的安危。”布鲁斯义正辞严的瞪着他，“不要妄想能把你的那根屌塞进来，如果你愿意趴下去撅起屁股，我倒是愿意考虑一下这种乡野play。”

“相信我布鲁斯，这根屌绝对会让你感到满意的，它就像上次的手活一样好。”克拉克诱哄道，他的手滑下去摩挲着布鲁斯脚踝上的皮肤，“而且如果你想玩乡野play，我个人建议外面的玉米地，那里会比阁楼效果更好。”

不得不说这个提议充满了诱惑力，布鲁斯甚至很认真的考虑了一下可行性，等他从带着泥土味道（或者还有那么一点粗野元素存在）的绮想中回神时，克拉克已经麻利的扒光了他的下半身，并在他蓄力反击的前一秒，一把握住了他的阴茎。

“操你的克拉克。”布鲁斯恶狠狠的瞪他，“你的黑心眼和骚话都是从哪里学来的？说好的淳朴善良老土傻帽小镇男孩人设呢？”

“感谢韦恩先生孜孜不倦的教诲？”克拉克用拇指上的老茧缓慢的磨了一下龟头，“而且布鲁斯你刚刚才说了老土傻帽对不对？”

“唔哼！不，我只说了淳朴善良，你听错了肯特先生。”这一下让布鲁斯没忍住呻吟，认识到自己受制于人的他立刻翻脸不认账，“所以能不能请您放开我的屌？”

“但是我觉得你的屌很是喜欢这样。”克拉克坏笑着又磨了一下那里，小布鲁斯立刻背叛了自己主人的意志，欢快的抖动着吐出了前液。 “看吧。”

“操……操你的克拉克！”布鲁斯一边狠狠地咒骂，一边又难以忍耐的挺腰试图得到更多。

“嗯哼，错了。”小镇男孩露出了难得一见的侵略表情，“是我操你，布鲁斯。”

他俯下身，俘获了对方的嘴唇，把布鲁斯的抱怨通通吞了下去。布鲁斯毫不示弱的回吻，哥谭宝贝的吻技自然胜了小镇男孩儿一筹，但是克拉克的学习能力却超乎他的预料，很快的布鲁斯就败下阵来，被对方灵活的舌头和有力的吸吮弄到瘫软在床垫上。

“对我的服务还满意吗？韦恩先生？”克拉克有一下没一下的啄吻着他，已经半勃的阴茎隔着裤子，在布鲁斯的大腿上磨蹭。

“想让我满意你还差得远呢，男孩儿。”布鲁斯懒洋洋地挑眉，他抬起腿缠上克拉克，用脚踝磨蹭着对方的小腿。“还是说你只有嘴上功夫能过得去？”

“你会为自己的质疑付出代价的。”克拉克摘掉了眼睛，那双蓝眼睛毫无阻碍的直视着布鲁斯。

“Try me。”他舔了舔嘴唇。

接下来的情形，布鲁斯记不太清了。他只记得克拉克的手和舌头，抚摸、品尝过了他身体的每一处。当那个几乎让他疯掉的舌头来到穴口时，布鲁斯几乎是尖叫着到达了高潮。他完全的被克拉克掌控在身下，承受着他的舌奸，指奸，最后被那根滚烫的火柱贯穿。他大概喊了很多下流词汇，因为克拉克总会羞恼的扑上来啃他的嘴唇，然后借此把自己操的更深，干出他带着哭腔的呻吟。

他在被放进浴缸时清醒了一小会儿，克拉克对着他说了些什么，但布鲁斯只是迷迷糊糊的给了他一个缠绵的吻。舒适的水温以及味道柔和的沐浴露，让他很快又开始昏昏欲睡。朦胧中他感到自己被抱了起来，然后一个吻落在额头上。

“晚安，布鲁斯。”

于是他便欣然地滑入黑甜的梦境。

 

—TBC—


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦！开心！【你

12

布鲁斯现在只想再倒回那个大床垫上。

今天一定是他起床的姿势不对，或者是他根本没有从梦中醒来。不然他怎么会看到自己的玛莎，以及克拉克的玛莎竟然坐在同一张沙发上，而且端着茶杯有说有笑？

如果这不是搞乐的整人电视节目，就一定是他掉入了某个过于真实的恐怖梦魇。果然，他还是回去继续被克拉克熊抱着和周公喝茶比较现实。

哥谭宝贝站在楼梯下面用力的揉了揉脸。

“哦，早安布鲁斯。”但很不幸的玛莎·肯特看见了他，她格外开心的对着布鲁斯挥挥手，“要不要来些红茶和点心？”

“是啊，甜心。”玛莎·韦恩跟着转过头来，眼里的闪烁的精光让布鲁斯拔腿就想开溜，“为什么不和我们一起来喝杯茶呢？”

布鲁斯在玛莎们的目光下后退了一步，然后他就很不幸的撞上了阿尔弗雷德手里的托盘。

“哦，请您多加小心，布鲁斯少爷。”老管家在他身后纹丝不动，“我想您不会介意帮我这位老人，把小甜饼给夫人们送过去？”

我有拒绝的余地么阿尔弗雷德？

不得不认命的韦恩少爷只能举着点心，小碎步一点点的向着沙发蠕动过去，自欺欺人般的想将时间无限拉长。可惜天不遂人愿，这一小段路程太短，没几秒他就被玛莎们按在沙发中间坐下，端着小杯子夹着尾巴老老实实做人。

“布鲁斯，你和克拉克的事我都已经知道了。”玛莎·肯特给他的茶里加上了牛奶，“所以你们打算什么时候结婚？”

肯特夫人我觉得我们的对话似乎出现了断层，结婚？什么结婚？结什么婚？婚什么结？这剧情发展太快是被加装了超曲速引擎吗？端着茶杯的布鲁斯只能僵硬的咧出个微笑。

“可惜五月已经过了，等到明年就有点迟了。”玛莎·韦恩扶住布鲁斯的肩膀叹息着，“不如十月份吧，十月的气候也是相当不错的。”

妈妈你再遗憾个什么？迟？一点都不迟好么！您到底是有多着急把自己的儿子卖出去？还气候相当不错？嗯？哥谭的气候相当不错？一年365天有297天在阴天下雨，还真是相当不错。他盯着牛奶在杯子中散开，暗自翻了个白眼。

“但是十月份会不会有点紧迫？”玛莎·肯特认真思索着，“太过匆忙我怕会让布鲁斯觉得委屈。”

是的是的是的！太紧迫了！我十分的委屈！怎么着也得准备个四五年才合适嘛对不对！肯特夫人您真的是善解人意的圣母玛利亚！如果不是自己母亲的手还搭在肩膀上，布鲁斯简直要热泪盈眶的扑过去好好膜拜一番。

“对此您完全不必担心，肯特夫人。”阿尔弗雷德的声音适时地插了进来，语调沉稳语气服人，“这件事就请交给我负责，我会给布鲁斯少爷和肯特少爷一个完美的婚礼。”

阿尔弗雷德，暴击+100860000，K.O.布鲁斯·韦恩。

“你可以完全信任阿尔弗。”玛莎·韦恩用力的拍着自己儿子的后背，对着玛莎·肯特笑意盈盈，“这么多年来他从未让任何人失望过。”

“哦，那可真的是太好了。”玛莎·肯特也伸手搭上了布鲁斯的肩膀，“他们俩绝对是可爱的一对儿，我已经开始有点等不及了。”

玛莎们在屋子里欢声笑语，而门外一身西装的托马斯，正和穿着工装裤的乔纳森一起挤在廊檐下的木凳上。两位男主人互相看了一眼，深刻体会到了所谓的“同病相怜战友情”，他们举起啤酒瓶碰杯。

“辛苦了。”

“你也是。”

 

人生真的是充满了奇妙的化学反应。

如此想着的克拉克走下楼梯时还是一脸的如梦似幻，昨夜对他来说实在是太棒了，棒到让他这个钢铁直男弯的莫名其妙心甘情愿。他恍恍惚惚的踏下最后一级台阶，便就格外惊悚的看到了谈笑风生的玛莎们，以及一个夹在其中可怜巴巴的布鲁斯。

呃……不，不是可怜巴巴，是凶巴巴瞪着他的布鲁斯。

他站在楼梯下愣了一会儿，然后非常没有义气的转身就往楼上跑，仿佛客厅里正在上演生化危机。

喂喂喂，你小子这就要溜了？！你这种态度让我如何放心和你结婚？！说好的要同甘共苦呢？！看着对方逃跑的背影，布鲁斯突然就气不打一处来，在克拉克彻底消失之前，他终于吼出了今天早晨的第一句话：

“早上好啊！我亲爱的克！拉！克！”

那叫一个气势汹汹气吞山河唯恐有谁听不到。

可能这声音太过震撼，也可能是克拉克做贼心虚。总之听到布鲁斯这一嗓子，逃跑的克拉克脚下一滑，接着便噗咚咚的从楼梯上滑回了原位。他呲牙咧嘴的好容易站起来，就看到两个无比关切的玛莎，以及一个幸灾乐祸的小混蛋布鲁斯。

“啊，啊哈哈，早、早啊布鲁斯。”克拉克的笑容和问候在疼痛中变得极为扭曲，“早安妈，早安韦恩夫人。”

“哦亲爱的，你可不能再这样毛手毛脚，要知道已经不再是个男孩儿了。”玛莎·肯特对着自己的儿子摇摇头，十分严肃的对仍旧在呲牙咧嘴克拉克教训道，“作为一个马上就要组建家庭的人来说，你需要开始意识到自己肩上扛着些什么。”

克拉克一脸震惊+难以置信+被出卖+被背叛的表情瞪向布鲁斯，然后被布鲁斯用更凶狠的目光给瞪了回来。

“别这样苛责克拉克，给他点时间来适应身份的改变。相信我，布鲁斯在这方面要更加的糟糕。”玛莎·韦恩安抚道，然后她把布鲁斯从沙发上推了起来，“好了，亲爱的，为何不去跟你的未婚夫好好商讨一下你们的婚礼？”

布鲁斯立刻如获大赦般的跳了起来，他拉着克拉克三步两步的就冲上了楼梯。

“孩子们可真是心急。”玛莎·韦恩冲着他们的背影笑着摇摇头，“我想他们在午餐之前是不会下来了吧？”

“嗯哼，我猜也是。”玛莎·肯特附和道，“不如我们先去一趟镇上？集市差不多要开始了。”

“当然好！这里就交给托马斯他们，再不行还有阿尔弗雷德呢。”

 

“能不能告诉我现在是一种什么鬼展开？”克拉克被布鲁斯丢进阁楼里，一屁股坐在床垫上烦躁的扒着头发，“为什么我只是睡了一觉我人生中的玛莎就忽然×2了？”

“这也是我想问的。”韦恩少爷来回绕圈踱步晃得克拉克眼晕，“我们要重新制定逃跑计划。该死的，我就说应该直接去夏威夷！”

“你以为去夏威夷就能不被捉到？”克拉克对此嗤之以鼻，“恐怕连飞机都没上就被逮到了。”

“行行行，你有理。”布鲁斯扑过去坐到克拉克的腿间，用力捏住了那又要开始长篇大论的嘴唇，“那现在怎么办？我亲爱的记者大人？”

“一般鬼主意多到溢出的不是你么？韦恩先生？”克拉克搂住布鲁斯的腰把他抱进怀里，满脸哀愁的脑袋搁在他肩膀上，“总之还是先溜比较好？之后的我们可以在车上慢慢想。”

“看来是的。”布鲁斯挫败的蹭了蹭他的脖子，“你有办法躲开阿尔弗？”

“我不能保证，但我们可以试一试。”他亲了口布鲁斯的鼻尖。

所以这就大概能解释，为什么正躲在角落里白日喝酒的托马斯和乔纳森，面前会突然出现一个阿尔弗雷德，老管家毕恭毕敬的站在他们面前——往上望去：

“虽然我认为年轻人热爱极限挑战是件好事，但是我还是建议在有安全措施的条件下进行比较好。”

男主人们一同仰头，然后就看到了自家儿子黝黑的鞋底。

“走窗户可不是个好习惯，布鲁斯少爷，克拉克少爷。”

“Damn！！”

 

“明明都爱上了为什么还要这么抗拒结婚？”乔纳森仰着头看他们狼狈的爬回去，百思不得其解的问道。

“可能年轻人是想多玩几年？”托马斯摸着下巴推测道。

“应该是因为傲娇吧。”阿尔弗雷德悠悠的下了结论。

“嗯，确实是傲娇了。”男主人们异口同声点头赞同。

 

哥谭宝贝的婚礼还是顺利的操办了起来。但在婚礼举行的前一夜，布鲁斯被记者先生夜袭爬窗了。

“布鲁斯！我来带你私奔！”克拉克终于在这月黑风高的时刻大胆的做了一把坏事。

“这有区别么肯特先生？还是说你更热爱名不正言不顺的地下情人这一口？”天大地大睡觉最大的布鲁斯死命扒着窗框，就是不让他进来。

“当然有！！这是我会不会被露易丝打死的区别！！”克拉克压低声音哀嚎连连，“我忘记给她留独家了！！”

“我明天就买了那个该死的报社！一切头条都归莱恩小姐行不行！！”布鲁斯死活不肯让步，“该死的克拉克！我要睡觉！”

“你可以在车上睡！我保证不是上次那种大客车了！”克拉克成功的挤进去了半个身体，“普林斯小姐向我伸出了援手！事不宜迟她派来的司机已经在等了！”

“你个蠢蛋！戴安娜她是看热闹不嫌事儿大！”布鲁斯被蛮力扛到了肩上，他一面气恼的捶着克拉克的后背一面大声叫骂，“放开我让我自己走！别跟个土匪一样！抢的还是你自己的丈夫！”

“时间紧迫布鲁斯！这样比较快！”克拉克一边扛着他，一边夹着自己的宝贝公文包，大步一迈就消失在了哥谭无边的黑夜里。

 

“跑的还挺快。”托马斯站在客厅里看着那辆车远去，“准备好了嘛亲爱的？我们也该走了。”

“当然，我已经要等不及看到他们一下飞机的表情了。”玛莎兴致勃勃的拿起自己的小包包。“其实我原本还蛮期待空中婚礼的。”

“还是古典一些好，并且还附带更强烈的震惊效果。”托马斯向着自己的妻子伸出手。

“让我们去给他们一个惊喜吧。”

 

总之在一通混乱之后，穷酸小记者克拉克·肯特，终于同富家花花公子布鲁斯·韦恩喜结连理，真是可喜可贺，可喜可贺啊。

 

—END—


End file.
